Bechloe Prompts (OneShots)
by fvckyeahbechloe
Summary: Bechloe OneShots based off of prompts, mostly fluff.
1. Staring Contest

**Prompt: Staring Contest**

"Chloe, these type of things are for kids." Beca sighs, straightening out her back before leveling her face with the eager redhead. Chloe smirks, sitting with her legs crossed, her hands intertwining with her girlfriend's. Their faces inches apart in the hopes of outlasting the other, having sat here for a couple of minutes already.

"If you think the game is so stupid, then why haven't you blinked and let me win yet?" Chloe questions with raised eyebrows, challenging the young DJ.

"Whatever…" Beca sighs, concentrating on the sparkling blue orbs in front of her.

"Tell me, there's a reason hidden in that hard shell somewhere." Chloe teases making Beca glare. "What? You don't like to lose? Is that it?" Chloe continues to smirk, her trash talk increasing throughout the staring contest.

"It's not that." Beca admits, making her girlfriend raise an eyebrow in question.

"Then what is it?" Chloe wonders, genuinely curious even though the playful smirk stays. Beca sighs before gently squeezing the hands that lay in hers, "I kind of have this thing for your eyes. They're like, really pretty. I just want to look at them, like all the time."

Chloe's eyes soften, her smile raising as she feels the warm feeling that Beca gives her when she says something really romantic without even realizing it.

"I love you." Chloe grins, leaning in and pressing her lips softly to Beca's. Beca let's her eyelids fall as she raises her hand to Chloe's cheek, smiling into the kiss as well. The kiss is quick yet soft, and absolutely breathtaking.

Beca's eyes slowly open to see her girlfriend's staring back at her, with quite the smirk plastered on her face.

"You blinked. I win." Chloe giggles standing up from the floor, letting realization hit Beca. Beca frowns looking up at the triumphant girl, who continues to giggle.

Chloe grins and puts out a hand for Beca to grab, letting her expression do all of the bragging. Beca grabs the hand with an eyeroll, letting her girlfriend help her up from the ground.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Beca tells her making Chloe giggle even more, Beca can't help but smile back though. She grabs the loops of Chloe's jeans, bringing her close to her. Chloe immediately wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, leaning in and capturing her in another sweet kiss.

Beca hugs the redhead close to her after the kiss ends, burying her face into her soft locks, whispering, "I love you too."


	2. Stuck in the Rain

**If any of you have a prompt, send me a message or post a comment. I will try to write as many as I possibly can :)**

 **Prompt** **(AddictedFangirl101)** **: How about one where Beca hates the rain and they're trapped somewhere and don't have a raincoat.**

Chloe looks up at the sky when she begins to feel light drops hit the top of her head. She quickens her pace, as she makes her way towards the library's doors. In the distance, she can hear the thunder begin its course as the dark clouds begin to roll over.

Inside the library, it's fairly quiet and there are only a few people. Chloe takes a deep breath when she walks towards the tables where she could finally study in peace. She sits down at a table, placing her bag beside her, then pulling out one of her textbooks. She glances up at the table in front of her, seeing a bag and a couple of books opened.

Chloe begins her studying, starting to hear the rain hit against the roof. She hopes it doesn't go on for too long, knowing she still has to walk back to her dorm when the Library closes in an hour. Minutes pass, her thoughts having a hard time staying focused on the textbook in front of her.

Chloe looks up when she hears a shifting of chairs in front of her, she immediately smiles when she realizes it's Beca. She feels a little confused though, knowing that Beca doesn't seem like one to study in the library. The brunette has her earbuds in, bobbing her head slightly as she sets down a small bag of pretzels. She then looks up and her eyes meet Chloe's, surprised to see someone there.

Chloe grins at her making the small DJ blush, she slowly holds up her hand and gives her a small wave. Beca pulls out one of her buds, gulping as she looks at the redhead in front of her. The two had only spoken to each other a few times, the last encounter being at the Bella's audition a couple of nights before.

"I never got the chance to tell you how amazing you were at auditions." Chloe smiles breaking the silence, making Beca nod.

"Thanks...does that mean i'm in?" Beca questions, quirking an eyebrow. Chloe notices the way the brunette tries to act as if she doesn't really care, but knows she feels differently underneath. Like, who wouldn't be excited to become a Bella?

"Well, Aubrey and I aren't supposed to say anything until Friday...but I think it's pretty obvious that you got in." Chloe grins making Beca nod again with another small smile.

"Cool...thanks I guess." Beca tries making Chloe lightly chuckle. There's a small moment of silence, Beca knowing she really isn't too great with the whole socializing thing. Especially around perky redheads who walk into your shower and demand that you sing with them.

"So I just um, bought these pretzels…"Beca starts, looking down at the snack she bought from the vending machines. Chloe raises her eyebrows, unsure of where the shy girl is going with this. "Would you like to...come and sit, and maybe share them?" Beca asks hesitantly, looking up with another blush. She stares at the older girl, flustered with not knowing how else to keep the conversation going.

Chloe's skeptical smile turns into another grin, nodding her head almost too quickly. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Beca watches as the older girl gathers her bag and book, and walks towards her own table. Chloe sits down across from her, her great big smile still being plastered on her face. Beca awkwardly holds out the pretzel bag making Chloe chuckle before accepting the offer.

"So do you come to the library much?" Chloe asks before biting down on the small snack.

"No, not really." Beca shakes her head with a crooked smile, "My roommate pretty much hates me, always gives me this glare when her friends are over and she wants me to leave...So here I am." Beca shrugs making Chloe chuckle.

"Well I can kind of relate." Chloe smirks back, forgetting about the book she brought with her to study from. "Aubrey kicked me out because she has a boy over. I'm not gonna lie though, I don't think I wanted to stick around and hear them going at it." Chloe admits making Beca give a slight chuckle, which makes Chloe perk up even more.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like the time to run." Beca smiles making Chloe love the sound of Beca's voice. She honestly has been thinking of the younger girl a lot lately, wishing she could get to know her.

"So what are you studying?" Chloe questions, sitting up straighter to get a better view at the book lying in front of Beca.

"Well it's more like blankly staring, but it's Musical Theory." Beca shrugs making Chloe smile even more.

The conversation continues through the two, just talking about the Bella's and school. Beca surprises herself when she realizes that she actually is enjoying talking with the perky redhead. She never thought that she would be able to talk with the stranger she sang with in the shower, but she actually thinks the whole setup was nice.

Soon enough, the two end up actually studying. Each stealing glances at the other, hoping the other wouldn't notice. The pretzel bag soon becomes empty, and the lights start to shut off one by two realize the library is about to close, making them pack up with small talk.

"I'm glad we bumped into each other." Chloe smiles as they both head towards the doors with the other few students.

"Yeah, me too." Beca replies with her half grin, actually genuine about it.

"Well I hope to see you soon, you know with initiation and Bella stuff." Chloe grins back, opening the door to reveal the rain still falling. The two step out, covered by the building still, looking up at the sky with the same expression.

"Great." Beca mumbles making the redhead look to her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a car, would you?" Chloe asks starting to rub at the goosebumps that are beginning to appear on her arms.

"No, not yet." Bec sighs as she looks up at the falling sky.

"Well then, looks like we're gonna have to walk." Chloe shrugs, looking over to the small brunette once again.

"Or we could just, maybe wait it out for a few minutes? See if it stops?" Beca raises an eyebrow, questioning the taller girl.

"I guess, but I don't think it's going to end very soon." Chloe replies honestly, leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. She knew she would be more than fine to have more time to spend with Beca.

"I just hate rain." Beca admits as she stands by Chloe, staring out at the wet grounds.

"But rain can be so much fun. Especially when you cuddle up with someone and watch it together." Chloe smiles sweetly making Beca chuckle.

"Cuddle?" Beca questions with a raised eyebrow, giving the girl a teasing smirk.

"Yes, cuddle." Chloe smiles, playfully pushing Beca.

"Sounds a little too torturous for my liking." Beca laughs making Chloe frown.

"Beca, are you telling me you've never cuddled with someone before?" Chloe questions making Beca shrug. The rain continues to fall in front of them, filling the short silence.

"Well, it appears that we're gonna have to set up a movie date, so you can get some cuddling. Looks like you could let off some steam anyways." Chloe smiles with a quick wink making Beca instantly blush.

"Are you serious?" Beca asks trying to figure out if Chloe is real or not, she can't think of someone that she's ever known, to be as sickly sweet as Chloe.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe questions a bit confused. Beca shrugs looking at Chloe's eyes, still able to see how bright they are even though it's dark.

"I just-I don't know…" Beca shrugs again, feeling herself blush even more under Chloe's watch. They sit in another moment of silence, Beca wishing that it would stop raining so she could just stop the awkwardness that she emits. Chloe looks at Beca, trying to figure the small DJ out, wishing she could know more about her. Beca kicks at the ground, flustered with trying to come up with something to stop the current awkward.

"Okay, we can watch a movie…But I have to be the one to pick it out." Beca then suggests making Chloe's smile return.

"Deal." Chloe grins making Beca roll her eyes playfully.

"I just don't think I can stand watching the Notebook more than once in my lifetime." Beca chuckles making Chloe gasp.

"You don't like the Notebook? What kind of girl are you?" Chloe teases with another playful push, making Beca shrug with a small smirk.

"I don't like most movies to be honest. All too predictable and I always seem to fall asleep anyways." Beca admits making Chloe gasp again.

"Are you serious? You don't like movies?" She wonders making Beca shrug once again.

"Nope, not really." Beca replies making Chloe shake her head.

"You sure are something, Beca." Chloe chuckles making the brunette blush with a small smile.

"You too, Beale." Beca looks up, meeting their eyes for a long moment. She looks at the small details in the blue that's in front of her, feeling a bit nervous as she realizes how close she's standing. Chloe takes a deep breath as she breaks the eye contact, knowing she needs to control herself. She always goes too overboard with the crushes she develops, always hurting herself in the process.

"I think it's starting to slow down." Chloe nods, holding tightly onto the strap of her bag. "Yeah, looks like it." Beca takes a deep breath, watching as the rain starts to come to a slower pace.

"Do you think, maybe we should make a run for it? The dorm building is only a couple blocks away." Chloe suggests looking over to Beca again.

"Yeah, sure." Beca nods, preparing herself for no longer being dry. Chloe smiles, looking down at the nervous girl. She puts out her hand with a grin, wanting to go back to the moment where it was less tense.

Beca looks down at the offered hand with raised eyebrows and an unsteady heartbeat. "How about we make that movie night, tonight?" Chloe asks feeling a rise of confidence swell up in her, Beca chuckles, hesitantly putting her hand into Chloe's.

"Sure, why not?" Beca smiles as she feels Chloe's hand squeeze her own.

"Alright, let's do this then." Chloe grins as she pulls Beca away from safety and into the light rain, taking her chances with the new Bella.


	3. Beca is Sick

**Prompt (guest) :** **How about one where chloe takes care of beca. Not in a smutty way, just that beca is hurt/sick/just had a bad day and chloe takes care of her.**

Beca sits down, taking a deep breath as she blinks her eyes very slowly. She looks up at the clock on the wall, cringing at the loud music playing through the speakers. She looks back towards the booth, where Luke sits, talking to the other girl intern. Beca shakes her head with a sigh, putting her elbows on the desk in front of her and placing her face in her hands.

She begins to rub at her eyes, sniffling once again making her groan. She pulls her hands away from her face, leaning over to grab another tissue, almost emptying the box. She blows her nose while rising from her chair and walking over to the garbage.

"You don't look so great." Jesse tells her, making her turn around to see him as he puts away more records on the shelves.

"Oh really? Thanks." Beca replies sarcastically, looking back to the clock to see that she still has an hour before she can go home. There's a small moment of silence, making Beca walk towards the cart Jesse is currently emptying. She puts up a few records, unable to stop herself from sniffling again.

"I could cover for you...you know, if you need me to?" Jesse offers making Beca look to him quickly.

"You serious dude?" She questions him, her eyes looking almost pleadful.

"Yeah, sure." Jesse shrugs, leaning down to grab another record in the cart. "Besides, I don't want to catch whatever you got going on there." He points playfully towards the tissue still in her hand.

"Thank you man, you're the best." Beca smiles, feeling relieved. She throws away the tissue, leaning over and grabbing her bag.

"No problem, just get better." Jesse smiles before going back to work.

"Thanks again Jesse!" Beca waves as she walks towards the doors of the radio station, she walks out into the evening air feeling excited to go back to her bed. The vicious cold had started lightly the night before, but the medicine she took didn't seem to work.

Beca walks home quickly, sniffling as she holds herself in her arms. She walks into her dorm, happy to find that Kimmy Jin isn't there at the moment to bother her. She immediately slips off her shoes, taking off her jacket and throwing it into the corner on her side of the room. She grabs the tissue box from her desk, and crawls under the covers on her bed. She takes another deep breath, sniffling as she cuddles into her blankets and pillows.

Beca opens one eye as she hears a noise that makes her head pound, she sits up in her bed, looking around in confusion. Beca looks over and see's that she's still alone in her dorm room. Someone knocks on the door again making Beca rub at her eyes, she looks to the clock by her bed, seeing that she only fell asleep a few hours before.

She sighs and gets out of her bed, stumbling over towards the door. She opens it and cringes as the light fills the room.

"Becs, are you okay? You don't look so well." Chloe immediately tells her while she raises an eyebrow, looking at the younger girl with a small frown.

"I've heard." Beca groans, turning around and walking towards her bed. She turns on the lamp on her desk, before dropping back into her mattress.

"Do you have a cold?" Chloe asks as she walks into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, a cold with a killer headache." Beca sighs, rubbing at her eyes once again. She looks up at the redhead, frowning when she see's the girl, snacks and DVD's stacked in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chloe." Beca bites her lip, "I totally forgot we were going to hang and watch movies tonight."

Chloe shrugs and shakes her head with a small smile, "It's okay Becs. We can totally watch these another night when you're feeling up to it." Chloe sets down the food and DVD's onto Beca's desk.

"We could still watch them, you just have to deal with me blowing my brains out every few seconds." Beca sniffles with a tired smile, shrugging and patting the space beside her.

"That's okay Becs, how about I just stay and take care of you?" Chloe smiles, walking over and sitting next to Beca. She puts her hand on Beca's arm, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to do that, I just need to get some more sleep. That should help it go away." Beca shrugs, smiling as Chloe's hand moves up and pushes a strand of hair away from Beca's face.

"Sleep is important, but you could use some soup with some medicine too." Chloe tells her, standing up from the bed. "Also, you're still in your day clothes, you might be more comfortable if you changed into some pajamas." Beca's eyes follow her as she walks towards her closet, grabbing a pair of shorts and an old band tee. She hands them to Beca, before walking back towards the door, making Beca raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"You get comfy, I'll be back with some soup and something to help you out with the cold and the headache." Chloe winks as she opens the door and walks out quickly, leaving Beca alone again. Beca can't help but smile and shake her head though, standing up and changing into the clothes Chloe picked out. She slowly drops back down in her bed, pulling the covers back over her. She closes her eyes again, before opening them with a sigh and grabbing for another tissue.

Beca stays in bed, until a half an hour later, when Chloe returns with fresh soup and some medicine. Chloe sits down by Beca, opening up the soup after Beca has taken some of the medicine that Chloe brought.

"Man that stuff is nasty." Beca cringes as she puts down the medicine cup, wiping at her nose again with a tissue.

"But it's gonna make you feel better, trust me." Chloe tells her making her nod her head in agreement, "Okay, open up." She smiles as she holds up a spoonful of soup.

"Chloe, I can feed myself." Beca tells her as she sits up in her bed.

"I know silly, but I'm taking care of you." Chloe shrugs with an innocent smirk, guiding the spoon closer to Beca's mouth. Beca pouts making Chloe giggle, "Come on cutie, open that smart ass mouth of yours."

Beca blushes before glaring at the bubbly girl, she gives in though, leaning forward and taking the spoonful of soup. "Okay, can I feed myself now?"

"Fine." Chloe smirks, handing the soup and spoon to the young DJ.

"Thank you." Beca smiles, starting to take more spoonfuls of the hot soup.

"You're welcome." Chloe beams making Beca roll her eyes playfully. Chloe then leans back on her hands, Beca raising an eyebrow as she sees the older girl watching her.

Chloe leans forward, pushing another strand of hair away from Beca's face. Beca can't help but smirk at this though, "You're so weird."

"But you love me." Chloe grins goofily with a wink, making Beca chuckle.

"Yeah." Beca smiles looking down at her soup, wishing that it could be said in the way she's always wanted. "I really do."


	4. Body Swap

**Prompt (Acatrash) : Can you, like, do one where Beca and Chloe swap bodies? Bonus points if you use the sentence "WHAT THE FUCK, THESE AREN'T MY BOOBS!"**

 **AN: Thought I should warn you, there's quite a bit of swearing in this one ;)**

"What the hell?" Chloe hears someone scream, lifting her head from her pillow quickly. She rubs her eyes, jumping when seeing a horrified Aubrey stand in her room, with a pan from the kitchen being held as a weapon.

"Aubs, what's the matter?" Chloe asks, sitting up in her bed. "Is there another spider or something?"

"What the fuck Beca? Why are you in my apartment?" Aubrey raises the pan making Chloe quickly hold up her hands in defense.

"Woah Aubs, what are you talking bout?" Chloe cautiously asks as she stands up from her bed slowly, genuinely worried about what's happening with her roommate.

"Why the _fuck_ are you in my apartment Beca? Where's Chloe?" Aubrey questions again making Chloe scrunch her eyebrows together in confusion. Aubrey then stomps out of her room, yelling "Chloe, where are you? Are you seriously sleeping with the midget?"

Chloe looks around, looking for Beca. She certainly doesn't remember inviting her over last night, so what the hell could Aubrey be talking about? With a blush from the tall blonde's words, Chloe opens her mouth in question as she walks into the hallway, following after her hectic roommate.

"Aubrey, what is the matter with you? How did you know about Beca and I?" She frantically asks making Aubrey spin around with raised eyebrows.

"Beca, that made no sense." Aubrey looks at her with confusion, "Wait, are you dating someone also named Beca?"

"Huh?" Chloe questions, feeling more perplexed by the second. She sighs and shakes her head, "Look Aubrey, I was eventually going to tell you. Beca and I just wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a little while, that's all."

Aubrey stares at her, opening her mouth to say something, but then quickly closes it. She then repeats the action while she looks completely lost with the situation. "Are you fucking high Beca?" She then asks, making Chloe look around.

"Why are you calling me Beca?" Chloe asks, feeling like she's lost all understanding of the situation. She stares at her roommate who is looking at her as if she's the stupidest person alive.

"Because that's your name!" Aubrey tells her, making her own eyebrows raise. Chloe looks around and back to her roommate, letting her mouth drop again when she suddenly notices something different about her best friend.

"Did you, like grow a foot last night Aubs?" She asks, suddenly feeling very short standing in front of the blonde. Aubrey looks at her with her mouth open, pausing for a moment to take in Chloe's words.

"You are seriously on something that fucked you up really badly." Aubrey shakes her head, making Chloe frown.

Chloe cautiously then walks back to her room, feeling almost scared of her best friend. Aubrey starts to protest while following her, repeatedly telling her to leave the apartment.

Chloe walks into her room quickly, stopping when she looks down at her hands. Where's her ladybug tattoo on her wrist? Why is there a grasshopper that looks exactly like Beca's?

"Get out, I don't want you here." Aubrey storms into the room, Chloe looks back with her mouth dropping. She ignores her best friend's words and quickly walks over to her closet with her mirror beside it.  
She jumps back when she doesn't see herself, but the body of the girl she's secretly been dating for the past month. She can see Aubrey's reflection staring at her with disgust at her odd actions, Chloe looks down quickly seeing that her body isn't actually hers. Her eyes move back to the mirror, not knowing how to process thoughts as she stares at her girlfriend's body.

She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She trails her hands down her body, feeling the different skin she isn't used to. Her hands then go to her boobs, looking down in horror.

"Aubrey, fuck. These are not my boobs!" Chloe gulps turning back to her best friend. If Chloe had thought she had seen Aubrey at her most shocked state, she was wrong.

"You're fucking crazy." Aubrey tells her, lifting her hand to point at the door. "Now get out Beca."

Chloe looks at her and tries to even out her own hectic breaths, she nods her head reluctantly. "Sorry." She apologizes, giving in to the weird dream she must be having. She hurries and walks out of their apartment, only in her shorts, a tee, and some socks.

She hears the door slam behind her, making her jump and fold her arms, holding herself.

She has to find Beca.

She runs quickly towards the dorm buildings on campus, avoiding everyone's confused stares. She feels her feet get wet as she runs through the grass, praying that Beca is in her dorm room. She runs even faster when she sees Jesse trying to get her attention from across the yard, making her bump into even more students.

When she arrives to Beca's door, she knocks frantically, not wanting to be noticed by anymore of their friends.

The door swings open quickly, Chloe's facial expression becoming horrified from suddenly seeing herself in front of her.

She watches as herself drags her into the room, shutting the door quickly. She looks at her body, slowly turn around with a look of horror being reflected.

"Chloe? Are you in there?" She watches herself whisper to her.

Chloe slowly nods, gulping.

"Becs? Is that you?"

Chloe's body nods her head as well, making Chloe feel herself begin to feel lightheaded.


	5. Jealous Chloe

**Prompt (Guest) : You could do one where Chloe and Beca get in this fight cause someone is flirt texting Beca jealous!chloe...**

Chloe walks through the Bella house, passing by Amy and Cynthia Rose playing some kind racing video game, trying to block out the Aussie's language she's exploiting. She goes to the kitchen, seeing Emily slumped over the table with one of her textbooks. Chloe grabs two waters from the fridge, turning back to the freshman with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you think it would be easier to concentrate in your room?" Chloe suggests making the younger girl raise her head, "You know, considering Fat Amy is yelling pretty loud from losing to Cynthia Rose?"

"Heard that Little Red!" Amy shouts from the living room making both Chloe and Emily smirk.

"No, I'm fine." Emily reassures her with a small hand gesture, "Besides, Flo is hanging out up there, she keeps trying to tell me about this time where she-you know what? Nevermind. You don't want to know." Emily chuckles with a look of horror, making Chloe giggle.

"Yeah, Flo's stories can be quite interesting." Chloe winks making Emily's smile even brighter, "You can always go into my room if you need to. Stacie's out and i'm hanging out with Beca in her room, so it's all free." Chloe offers with a sweet smile before exiting the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

"Thanks Chloe!" She hears from Emily making her grin. Chloe sure has grown to love Legacy.

Chloe walks up the stairs, heading towards the DJ's room. She walks up the small steps into the attic room, seeing Beca on her bed with her laptop in front of her. Her headphones on and her face, full of concentration.

Chloe walks in, setting both of the waters on the bedside table, sitting down next to Beca. Beca holds up a finger, making Chloe chuckle as she waits for the brunette to be done with the mix she's currently working on. She scoots closer to Beca, looking at the different controls and wavelengths on the laptop screen, still completely amazed how Beca does stuff like this.

Chloe waits for a few moments, starting to become impatient. She then smirks, letting her fingers slowly trail up her girlfriend's arm, tapping along to the music she hears through Beca's headphones. She leans her head in, pushing away the hair on Beca's neck, slowly pressing her lips to the skin there.

She notices the way Beca gulps, making her smirk even more.

She slowly wraps her other arm around Beca's neck, kissing along her jawline. Beca doesn't make it easy to see her start to squirm underneath, but Chloe knows. Chloe continues with wet kisses on the DJ's neck, making her way to Beca's ear. She takes a little nibble, making Beca's breath hitch.

Chloe smiles when the music is paused, leaning back with a smirk as she takes off the girl's headphones herself. Beca's forced glare making Chloe grin even more as she sets aside Beca's laptop and headphones onto the bedside table.

"You're mean." Beca deadpans, staring down at Chloe's lips.

"I just want your attention." Chloe smirks as she moves so she's straddling the shorter girl. She wraps her arms around Beca's neck, feeling hands slip to hold her hips.

"You've certainly earned it." Beca smiles making Chloe lean her forehead to her girlfriend's. Chloe then presses her lips to Beca's, earning a slight hum from the shorter girl. The two getting lost into the soft kiss quickly, Beca's hands roaming the soft curves that lay underneath the thin fabric of Chloe's tank.

Beca's phone then vibrates on the bedside table, neither of them breaking from the kiss to check the message.

Chloe pushes Beca back into bed, meeting her as she starts to kiss down Beca's neck again. Beca smiles as she holds the older girl in her arms, feeling the softness of the girls kisses on her skin.

Another vibrate.

Chloe lets her lips return to Beca's, loving the soft sounds her girlfriend makes at this state. She feels Beca bight lightly at her own bottom lip, making her smile into the kiss. She always loved the way Beca held her like this, the way Beca left her lips on fire.

Two vibrates this time.

Chloe ends the kiss, looking confused as she looks over to the phone. "Maybe you should check that?"

"It's fine." Beca shakes her head, turning Chloe's face back to her. Leaning up and kissing the redhead again, Chloe gives, unable to resist the kisses she's getting. Chloe kisses back, forgetting about the phone until it vibrates again.

"Babe." She pulls back again making Beca frown, "What if it's an emergency?"

Beca sighs and nods, stretching over to grab the phone. She looks at the screen, looking back to Chloe with a small blush. "It's only Riley, I can text her back later."

Chloe nods with a small smile, before her eyebrows scrunch together. Beca puts the phone back, returning her hands to Chloe's hips. Beca starts to kiss along Chloe's neck, but stops when she notices the redhead is now distracted.

"What?" Beca asks, looking to Chloe with raised eyebrows.

"Who's Riley again?" Chloe asks with concern in her eyes.

"Just that DJ I met online, she lives in New York." Beca tells her, making Chloe nod her head again.

"What did she say?" Chloe questions, making Beca begin to blush slightly again. Beca just shrugs making Chloe raise an eyebrow.

Chloe sits up, making Beca sigh. "We were just chatting earlier, it's nothing."

Chloe looks at her, trying to see past the red cheeks her girlfriend holds. The phone then vibrates again making her look over to it.  
Her and Beca's eyes meet quickly, before Chloe leans over and grabs the phone, almost falling off the bed when Beca tries to do the same. Chloe's hands grasp it as she stands from the bed, regaining her balance.

She looks down at the phone, hearing Beca sigh again. She frowns when she looks at the messages from this Riley girl.

"Aw, you're such a cutie." Chloe reads feeling anger start to bubble up, "Those tracks you sent really are sweet." Chloe reads on, avoiding Beca's eyes. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Chloe's voice beginning to rise.

Chloe looks up from the screen, beginning to pout as she looks at Beca. "Becs, what the hell is this?"

"We were just-" Beca tries to start.

"How long have you been texting with this Riley girl?" Chloe interrupts, starting to feel a lump in her throat.

"Not very long Chloe, but it's not what it looks like." Beca stands up making Chloe back up, Beca's face falling a bit at the action.

"Oh really, because it looks like you have been sending your music to this other girl while flirting with her." Chloe spits back, shaking her head, her eyes starting to threaten herself with tears.

"Chloe, that's not the case at all." Beca tells her, hating how the whole situation changed so quickly.

"What, is she tall and blonde like the DSM girl? Is-"

"Chloe, please stop. What are you talking about?" Beca shakes her head, leaning forward and taking the phone away from Chloe.

Chloe opens her mouth to argue further, but Beca opens up her phone and holds up the screen for Chloe to see, stopping the redhead from saying more.

"Chloe, read the whole conversation if you need to." Beca tells her, Chloe looking at it as if it's some sort of trap. She slowly takes the phone, looking down at the rest of the conversation. "Yes, I sent tracks to her. I was asking if they were romantic enough to give to you." Beca tells her as Chloe begins to read the messages.

"Besides, she has a boyfriend. She's like extremely hetero." Beca adds on, making Chloe look back to her with guilt in her eyes as she see's that Beca is telling the truth.

"Becs…" Chloe frowns, hating herself for the way she just acted.

"I would never do that to you." Beca tells her, "I'd never want to mess this up." Beca continues, gesturing between the two of them.

Chloe stands still, "I'm so sorry."

Beca shrugs with a shake to her head, sitting back down on the bed with a sigh.

"I'm such an asshole." Chloe groans as she hurries and sits beside the shorter girl.

"You're not an asshole Chloe." Beca shakes her head again, reaching for the redhead's hand. "Just let me talk next time." She smiles, trying to lighten things.

"I'm so sorry Becs." Chloe frowns, leaning in and pressing her forehead to Beca's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it…I probably would've freaked out too if I thought you were flirting with someone else." Beca shrugs, trying to show her she understands.

Chloe frowns, lifting her head up. "You don't seem mad at all though, aren't you even a little upset that I totally was a bitch to you?"

Beca looks down at Chloe, sighing shaking her head no. "The situation was read wrong. It's understandable."

Chloe looks back at her, unsure and still feeling guilty. She nods her head, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. Beca holds her close, giving a soft kiss onto the top of Chle's head. The two hold each other, mending the small argument quickly.

"So you're the jealous type, huh?" Beca teases, breaking the silence.

"Only when I think other girls are flirting with you." Chloe smiles with a small chuckle, making Beca push away a strand of hair from Chloe's face.

"I can't help that i'm so hot." Beca groans jokingly making Chloe laugh with a grin.

"You are hot." Chloe nods, leaning in and pressing her lips to Beca's, both unable to hold back the small smiles on their faces.


	6. Stuck In a Freezer

**AN: Thanks for all the requests and reads! You guys rock! I know a few of you are still waiting for your prompts to be written, just know that I'll be working on them and posting them in the next few days :)**

 **Prompt (50 Shades of Pitch Perfect) : How about Beca and Chloe work together and accidentally get locked in like the freezer to where the only way to keep warm is through body heat ;)**

The restaurant wasn't doing so well, not that it had ever since it opened a couple of years before. It seemed like most days got worse though, customers were showing up less and less. It's not like it had bad reviews or anything, the food is quite good and the service is great. Maybe it's the fact that it isn't on the most active side of the city, or maybe it's the awful reputation the previous restaurant that was once there, had. No one really knows why it isn't doing so well.

Beca is already looking at other jobs, knowing that she'll be let go soon, once the restaurant actually does have to close for good.

That's why she's really surprised when Drake (her incredibly grumpy boss), hires a new waitress.

Beca didn't mind really, the girl seemed like she isn't the type to drop a plate every other day, unlike the other waitress, Stacie. Beca just doesn't understand how Drake could afford paying another employee.

Beca had quickly introduced herself to the redhead when she arrived for her night shift, working at the bar. The girl seemed nice, but also overly eager to be at work.

The night was dull, only an older couple and a small family ate, leaving Beca bored as she wipes down the bar...again. Stacie and the new girl, Chloe, seem to have an easy night with the few customers. Stacie coming to chat with Beca every now and then, which makes it all a little less excruciating. Beca begins to watch as Jesse, one of the cooks, shows the new girl around the kitchen. Beca also begins to roll her eyes as she watches her best friend try to flirt with Chloe, failing miserably. He always tries flirting with the waitresses, especially Stacie. The boy is clueless really, hasn't picked up the obvious fact that Stacie has a girlfriend.

A few men come visit the bar, giving Beca a chance to actually work that evening. When the night becomes late though, the restaurant empties quickly. Stacie sits at one of the tables, reading over a magazine. Jesse giving Beca a quick wink as he leaves the kitchen and walks towards the bored girl, making Beca roll her eyes.

That's when the new girl comes over to Beca, surprising her a bit. Chloe bites her lip and looks nervous as she gestures towards the kitchen. "Do you know how to get the freezer open? I can't seem to do it." Beca notices how the girl blushes, looking embarrassed for asking.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Beca gives her a small smile, making Chloe beam up again. Beca walks away from the bar towards the kitchen, the perky redhead trailing behind her.

"It's kinda broken, so you just have to jimmy it a bit and push really hard." Beca grabs the handle of the freezer door, Chloe watching closely as Beca does exactly that. She jimmies the handle for a bit as she pushes her body against the door.

It opens quickly then, making Chloe smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." Beca nods as she kicks some sort of door stopper underneath it, to make sure it doesn't swing closed. She then watches the waitress pick up some sort of box, raising an eyebrow.

"Jesse tell you to move those in there?" Beca asks her with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, he did." Chloe nods with a confused smile, not understanding Beca's smirk.

"That little dickhead." Beca chuckles while shaking her head, making the redhead even more confused.

"That's his job." Beca clarifies, making Chloe's smile fall a bit.

"Oh." She nods, but then quickly shakes it off. "Well, that's okay. I can still do it."

"Here, I'll help you." Beca nods, walking over and picking one of the boxes up.

"Thanks." Chloe beams as she walks through the freezer door, hauling the box through. Beca follows, setting down the box near the back. The two repeat the actions in silence, there being quite a few boxes. Neither really mind though, considering there isn't much work elsewhere.

When Beca is hauling one of the last boxes, which is rather large, making her unable to barely see where she's going.  
That's when she trips over something, quickly tumbling into the freezer, falling to the ground. She blinks quickly, raising her hand to her head. "Ouch."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chloe hurries over, crouching down beside Beca and placing her hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca blinks, her eyes then widening as she sees the door start to slowly close.

"Chloe, the door!" She points making Chloe quickly look over, the redhead rises quickly, running towards the door that closes shut as she pushes her hands against it. She tries the handle, trying to push again and realizing that there's no use.

"It won't open." Chloe looks back with a horrified expression, seeing Beca stand up from the ground, dusting herself off. She walks over, trying to open it herself. She tries to open it as if she was on the outside, seeing that it won't budge.

"Shit." Beca kicks the door, sighing as she looks down at the ground. She shakes her head and crouches down, picking up the door stop. "I tripped over this, kicking it in here with us."

"Jesse and Stacie are out there, maybe if we bang against it, they'll hear us." Chloe suggests with a distraught look on her face, Beca nods and the two go to the door again.

They start to bang against the metal, yelling out Stacie and Jesse's names. The two waiting as they continue to hit against it, wondering why no one has heard them yet. Beca gets angrier by the second, banging against the door and kicking it.

Chloe backs away then, raising her eyebrows at the shorter woman, watching as she starts to lose steam.

"Fuck!" Beca hits the door one last time, taking a deep breath and placing her hands on her hips. She looks back to Chloe, seeing she startled the girl.

"Sorry." Beca tells her, making Chloe shrug.

"They'll wonder where we are soon and come find us." Chloe reassures her with a small smile, making Beca laugh without humor.

"Well Ms. Optimistic, let's hope we don't freeze to death first." Beca begins to hold herself, rubbing her hands up her arms, seeing Chloe do the same thing. Chloe bites her lip, looking around the small freezer. She then sits down on the bigger box Beca had dropped, patting the small space beside her.

Beca sighs and sits beside the redhead, feeling the other girl's arm pressed up against her own. She huffs when she sees her own breath in the air, trying to not think about how cold it actually is in there. The two sit in awkward silence, Beca's thoughts getting the worst of her.

"Fuck, i'm going to die in a freezer." She laughs without humor again, leaning over and placing her head in her hands.

"Beca, you're not dying in a freezer. Neither am I." Chloe tells the girl making Beca roll her eyes.

"I sure hope you're right." Beca tells her making it hard for the redhead not to chuckle.

"Me too Beca." Chloe replies making the brunette roll her eyes playfully. The two don't say a word for a few moments, their small smiles disappearing as they begin to realize how cold it is again. Beca bounces her legs up and down, trying to find warmth somehow.

"You know…" Chloe begins making Beca look back to her with question. "Nevermind." Chloe shakes it off, making Beca raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Beca asks, wondering why the redhead looks suddenly embarrassed.

"We could always...you know?" Chloe then makes a motion with her arms, almost as if she's trying to hug something. Her eyes looking nervous with her odd proposition.

"I'll pass." Beca looks away, trying to hide the heat that just appeared in her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's a stupid idea anyway." Chloe gulps, looking away as well. She holds herself again, standing up and walking towards the door again. Beca watches her, the girl starts to knock against the metal once again. Her distressed look making Beca frown, the girl tries for a couple of minutes, not getting any reply though.

Beca sighs and stands up, making Chloe turn to face her with a frown. "Nobody is coming."

"Nope." Beca agrees making Chloe's frown fall even more. The two stand awkwardly in front of each other, both avoiding eye contact.

Beca sighs deeply before slowly opening her arms, holding them out, not looking at Chloe as she blushes. Chloe eyes widen, not expecting the grumpier girl to give in. Chloe nods and takes a few steps closer to the brunette, slowly opening up her arms as well.

She wraps her arms around the girl she just met, feeling little warmth already as Beca awkwardly places her arms around the girl's back.

"This is nice." Chloe awkwardly mentions making Beca nod, not wanting to address how weird this actually is for her. Chloe starts rubbing her hands up and down Beca's back, in hopes of actually warming the other girl.

"Your hair smells good." Chloe comments making the other girl blush quickly.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make this any more awkward than it already is for me."

"Got it."

The two find themselves pressing a bit closer together over the next few silent moments, trying to hide each other's flushed cheeks. Chloe doesn't mind the whole situation really, she never had problems when it came to hugging people. She enjoyed human contact, but she saw this was something Beca wasn't really into.

Chloe pulls back, so that she's looking into the shorter girl's eyes. Beca gulps and raises an eyebrow, feeling Chloe's hands rub up and down her own bare arms.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Chloe asks with a small smile, trying to ease the tension.

"Not freeze to death." Beca replies sarcastically making Chloe roll her eyes.

"For real though?" Chloe asks again receiving a confused look from Beca.

"Why do you want to know?" Beca questions making Chloe look at the shorter girl with a small smile.

"You know, our boobs are touching and all. Sounds like a reason to get to know each other in my opinion." Chloe smirks making Beca instantly blush.

"You're so weird." Beca can't help but say making the other girl chuckle.

"You'll get used to it." Chloe smiles making Beca raise an eyebrow, a small smile rising on her lips as she looks at the other girl. Beca unable to not find the other girl's easy-going attitude a bit amusing.

"I like to mix music." Beca then says softly, their eyes not leaving each others. Beca can't remember a time she had this much eye contact with anyone.

"Really?" Chloe asks a bit surprised, not expecting that answer.

"Yeah." Beca swallows, finding herself unable to look away from the two oceans in front of her. The two stand in silence, both of them forgetting how awkward the situation should be.

"This actually has happened before." Beca then tells Chloe, making her raise an eyebrow.

"You've been stuck in a freezer before?" Chloe questions with a small smile rising on her lips.

"No, not me." Beca chuckles, "A boy we hired last year. Got stuck in here and quit his first day."

"He quit?" Chloe smiling wider as Beca looks at her with an amused smirk.

"Yup, thought that it was a sign. Get stuck in a freezer, must not be the best place to work." Beca replies making Chloe chuckle. "Don't worry though, he was only in there five minutes."

"I think it's been more than five minutes that we've been in here." Chloe admits making Beca nod in agreement.

Beca stays silent for a moment, just looking into the other girl's eyes. "You're not going to quit once we get out of here, right?"  
"You're not getting rid of me so easily Beca." Chloe winks making the brunnette blush. Beca bites her lip, starting to feel like the situation is taking an unexpected turn. The position they're in, making it hard for Beca not to notice how beautiful the other girl is.

"Your eyes are-" Beca quickly stops herself, feeling a bit flustered from the girl staring at her softly.

"Blue?" Chloe tries to finish making Beca smile.

"Yeah." Beca swallows, feeling herself slightly lean in and hoping she isn't reading the whole situation wrong. "Blue."

Chloe's heart picks up when realizing what Beca is about to do, closing her eyes as soon as she feels cold lips press against her own. Chloe's a bit shocked, but too happy to not question any of it. The kiss is soft and very slow, the two girls moving their lips against one another's without hesitation.

Beca is the one to pull back first though, her eyes fluttering open as her eyes meet the blue ones in front of her.

"That was something." She can't help but say, herself feeling even more flustered than before.

"Wasn't long enough though." Chloe whispers, bringing her hand up to Beca's neck and pulling her to her again. The second kiss being a bit more passionate than the first. Beca's hands fall to Chloe's waist, focusing on the taste of Chloe's lips. She tastes like fruity lip balm and mint, making Beca open up her mouth to taste more of her.

Chloe accepts Beca's invitation, feeling the shorter girl become dominant with her tongue. Chloe just digs her fingers through the brunette's hair, pulling her closer to her. Along the many kisses, she can hear the other girl begin to moan softly making Chloe smile into the liplock.

Beca bites onto Chloe's lower lip, trailing her fingers against the little skin showing on Chloe's hips. She gets a little bold, slowly walking Chloe backwards, making her back press up against one of the shelves. The two begin to kiss with a bit more heat, noses rubbing against each other's as they let each other memorize the molds of their lips, forgetting of how cold it is and where they are.

Outside of the freezer, still no customers arrive. Stacie sits at the table, almost done with reading through her magazine. Jesse sits beside her, talking to her about his favorite films, oblivious that she isn't paying too much attention.

Stacie sighs as she closes the magazine, having read the last page. She looks up to Jesse, seeing a smirk on his face.

"So yeah, that's why the Breakfast Club is like one of the greatest films of all time." Jesse grins, Stacie feeling confused as to what he might be talking about.

"Cool." She nods, standing up from her chair, which puts a frown on his face.

"Where you going? I thought we were having a good time?" Jesse asks, feeling worried as she scoots her chair in.

"Look Jesse, I know you like me and such." Stacie begins, trying to figure out how to put the boy down softly, "But I have a girlfriend."

Jesse face falls, but then just looks confused.

"Girlfriend? Really?" He questions and she nods making him nod his head in acceptance.

"Maybe you can flirt with the new girl?" Stacie suggests making Jesse shrug.

"Already tried, didn't work today. That doesn't mean i'm not going to try tomorrow though." Jesse grins making Stacie roll her eyes.

"That's the spirit." She nods, pulling out a rag and starting to wipe down the table.

"Have you seen Beca and Chloe lately?" Jesse asks looking around, standing up from his chair with a confused expression.

"No I haven't, I thought they went back into the kitchen or something." Stacie shrugs making Jesse's body become stiff.

"What?" Stacie questions as she looks up at the now worried boy.

"Um...remember when that one guy was stuck in the freezer?" Jesse asks making Stacie look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What about him?" Stacie wonders, starting to worry about Jesse's change in mood.

"Well I may have asked Chloe to move in those boxes that came today, you know, into the freezer." Jesse gulps making Stacie eyes widen.

"Are you telling me, you think she's stuck in there?" Stacie wonders, her voice raising a bit.

"Maybe. Where else would she be for-" Jesse looks down at his watch, "Thirty minutes?"

"Well don't just stand there!" Stacie yells at him, making him nod and run to the kitchen. Stacie trails behind him, both of them in a sudden panic. Stacie looks around the rest of the kitchen, seeing that Jesse was probably right about Chloe being stuck inside the freezer. She can't see the perky redhead anywhere.

Jesse grabs the handle, starting to push against the door, jimming the handle like they usually have to. It opens then, Jesse pulling the door open with urgency.

Both Stacie and Jesse freeze though, seeing Beca's eyes widen as she breaks apart the kiss she was heavily involved in. Chloe looks over horrified, seeing the two other employees.

Jesse gulps as he sees Chloe sitting up on a few boxes, Beca's hips pressed into Chloe's open legs. Chloe's arms not moving their position around Beca's neck, neither Beca's hands on the other girl's thighs.

"Is that a hickey?" Stacie wonders, breaking the silence, making everybody quickly look to Chloe's neck. She raises her hand to it, covering it up with a blush.

"It's about time, you two found us." Beca tries to sound angry, but just sounds more embarrassed than anything. She leans away from Chloe, helping the girl get down from where she was sitting.

"Are all of you gay?" Jesse questions making both Beca and Stacie smirk.

"Bisexual." Chloe raises up her hand, biting her lip. This makes Stacie laugh, Beca nodding her head in acceptance.

"Come on, I'm freezing my ass off in here." Beca then moves on, grabbing Chloe's hand and walking them out of the freezer.

"I don't know Beca, seemed like it was pretty hot in there." Stacie smirks making Beca glare at the taller woman. Jesse stands there, still looking shocked about the whole situation. Chloe smiles as she gazes at Beca making Stacie roll her eyes again.

"This night didn't turn out to be a total bore after all." Stacie chuckles as she walks away from everyone.

"I don't know how to feel." Jesse nods as he walks away, making both Chloe and Beca chuckle.

"Well at least we're not stuck in the freezer anymore." Chloe beams up looking to Beca, who can't seem to get rid of her heavy blush.

"I don't know though," Beca smirks up at the redhead, "I was having some fun in there."


	7. Beca Mitchell: Quidditch Player

**AN: Will be posting everyone** **else's** **requests in the next few days! Thanks for being patient :) This one was really fun to write too, I've never written an Harry Potter AU before, so hopefully it's good!**

 **Prompt (Guest) : How about one where either Beca or Chloe are in the Quidditch club…**

Chloe walks through the castle, trying to avoid bumping into the other young witches and wizards. Everybody's in quite a hurry today, all wanting to get good seats at the quidditch match. It's not everyday when Slytherin and Gryffindor are head to head while nearing the end of the season.

Especially when Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson are the captains of each team.

Ever since the two had gotten together during their fourth year, and then broken up during their sixth year, well things weren't so friendly between the two anymore. Especially when Jesse found out that Beca was starting to date around again, all dates being with girls. Beca had become quite the young player, swooping a lot of girls off their feet with her witty comebacks and smooth flirting skills.

Everybody had rooted for Jesse and Beca while they were a couple, many girls thought it was incredibly romantic knowing they were from enemy houses. Chloe didn't see it really, she thought the whole situation was odd. She still couldn't figure out why the Slytherin had been interested in him, from what Chloe saw, it always looked like he bored Beca to sleep while they were together. So she really wasn't at all surprised like everyone else when she found out that they had split.

Chloe did have to admit though, the quidditch matches became even more exciting when the two captains had split. There's a new coldness to Jesse when he's around Beca, or even when her name comes up in a conversation. Chloe always thought there might have been more to the story than what everybody thought.

"So who do you think is going to win the match today?" Aubrey steps beside Chloe, making the redhead grin.

"I honestly have no idea, but it sure is going to be intense." Chloe smiles making Aubrey nod her head in agreement.

"I bet you want Slytherin to win." Aubrey gives a knowing smirk to the perky Hufflepuff.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe questions, feeling a small blush rise on her cheeks.

"Oh come on Chlo, I know you have a crush on Beca Mitchell." Aubrey tells her, making Chloe's eyes widen at her statement.

"I do not!" Chloe defends with a lie, making Aubrey roll her eyes. The two continue to walk towards the quidditch pitch, Aubrey finally dropping the subject of Chloe's little crush. They both get good seats, excited like everyone else as they wait. Chloe can't help but grin as she watches the Slytherin team fly out and begin to warm up.

She spots the popular captain, the girl sporting her usual look today: heavy eyeliner and the right side of her hair braided, looking fiercer than ever as her hair whips around over her shoulder. Chloe isn't oblivious to all of the other girl's and boy's excitement as to seeing the mysterious player that is Beca Mitchell.

"Chloe, you're showing your lady boner again." Aubrey smirks making Chloe blush. Chloe opens her mouth to argue, but doesn't know how to comeback to that. So she closes her mouth again before continuing to watch the two teams warm up.

"Have you even talked to her yet?" Aubrey then asks, catching the girl off guard.

"No." Chloe admits with a frown.

"So it's one of those type of crushes." Aubrey rolls her eyes, making Chloe slap her best friends arm.

"It's no use anyway Aubs. I'm a Hufflepuff, she's a Slytherin." Chloe sighs, keeping her focus on the pitch as the game begins.

"She dated a Gryffindor for a whole year. You also have a pulse and a nice rack, that means you're her type Chlo." Aubrey bites back her laughter making Chloe glare at her.

"I know she's a player Aubrey, but you don't have to be rude about it." Chloe frowns making Aubrey roll her eyes. The two begin to watch the match, everybody cheering and booing when something exciting or outrageous happens. The match is rough, both teams obviously irritated with each other. At one point, the Slytherin player Luke and Jesse get into a heated fight, making the game have to stop for a few minutes. Each team is fighting harder and harder, playing rough and unfair as well. Everyone stays on their feet while watching, not wanting to miss a minute of the drama.

Beca keeps up her smug smiles, scoring more points than any other player. Slytherin is up by twenty points, making it even more intense. Jesse doesn't seem to be in the mood to play nice today either, even though he's usually one of the few players that doesn't pull any dirty tricks.

"Oh come on, score Beca." Chloe says underneath her breath, watching as the Slytherin catches the quaffle, pulling it into the safety of her arms.

She zooms through the air with full speed, pulling tricks no one expects. She scores again making most of the crowd cheer in excitement, she celebrates with a smug smile and a fist in the air. The whistle is then blown, counting the points.

Everyone gasps though when Gryffindor's beater hits the Bludger, even with the game being out of play, making it come flying quickly towards Beca. Beca sits on her broom closest to Aubrey and Chloe's seats, oblivious to what's about to happen.

Beca doesn't see the Bludger when it hits her, making her fly into Chloe and Aubrey's stand with full force. Chloe gasps and backs up as Beca lands in front of them, crushing the wooden benches beneath her. One of the Professors quickly runs to her, as most people back up in shock. Chloe and Aubrey quickly crouch down by the Slytherin girl, watching as she holds her stomach, clenching her teeth.

The whistle is blown again from afar, the game stopping, as well as everyone's cheering. The stadium is close to silent, surprised by what just had happened.

Chloe looks down at the girl, too shocked to know what to do. The Slytherin looks back at her, looking like the wind got knocked out of her. Beca fumbles with her hand, reaching for Chloe's. Chloe looks down, surprised at Beca's actions when her fingers wrap around her own.

"Ouch-" Chloe tries to keep it in, but Beca's hand is clenching onto her too tightly.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey." The Professor nods, looking over to Chloe and Aubrey.

"You want us to help?" Aubrey questions a bit surprised, making the Professor nod his head again. Chloe gulps and leans down, nervous as she grabs onto Beca's arm with the hand that is still holding hers. Aubrey and the Professor grab her other arm, all three of them able to lift her from the ground. Beca groans loudly making Chloe bite her lip, hoping she isn't hurting the girl.

The crowd of people move out of the way, making a path for Beca to be carried away. Chloe can hear the match's referee call the foul against Gryffindor, making many people cheer. The three of them make their way down the stands carefully, hearing the occasional subtle groans and cursing coming from the injured girl.

Chloe can't help but notice the way Beca's head leans on her shoulder as she supports the girl with her arm around her. She's never been this close to the girl, only having admired from afar like many others. Chloe knows how serious the situation is at the moment, but can't help thinking of how beautiful the girl is.

They soon arrive at the infirmary, quickly setting down Beca onto one of the beds.

"Fuck." Beca hisses, holding her stomach again. Her eyes open, having been tightly closed most of the trip to the infirmary. She looks around and sees Chloe and Aubrey looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Excuse me girls." Madam Pomfrey moves Chloe and Aubrey out of the way, quickly attending to the Slytherin.

"Thank you girls. Ten points to each of your house's." The Professor nods to the two girls, Chloe finds herself still staring at Beca, who seems to be staring back.

"You're welcome sir. Let's go Chloe." Aubrey grabs Chloe's arm, dragging her away from the bed. Chloe glances back to see Beca watching them leave, her eyes meeting the brunette's once again.

"I can't believe that bloody bastard." Luke shakes his head, clenching his jaw and fists.

"We won, did we not?" Beca questions making Luke look to her quickly.

"Yes, but you had to go through a bloody Bludger bruising you up for it." Luke spits out making the girl roll her eyes.

"You're being too dramatic Luke, the healing potion Madam Pomfrey gave me is already kicking in. I should be well by tonight." Beca sits up, cringing at the pain in her abdomen.

"You better be ready by tonight, the celebration party is going to be killer." Luke smirks making Beca nod in agreement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Beating Gryffindor in yet another game, deserves some nice booze and bragging." Beca smirks making Luke grin sheepishly.

"Don't forget the girls, my good friend." Luke reminds her, making her frown. Ever since she woke up, she's only been able to think about one girl.

"How could I forget the girls?" Beca jokes with a gulp, making Luke laugh.

"The day you forget about them, will be the day the Bludger hits you in that thick skull of yours." Luke winks making Beca roll her eyes.

"After today, I'm going to make sure that a Bludger never hits me again." Beca comments making Luke chuckle.

Luke stands up from his chair with a small clap, "I will now leave you to rest. See you tonight at the party."

"See ya later wanker." Beca smirks receiving another eye roll before the boy leaves. Beca looks around at the empty infirmary, holding onto her stomach still. She takes deep breaths, trying to think of anything but the pain she's currently in. She leans her head back, staring up at the ceiling. She begins to wonder, thinking about the locks of red she had seen before passing out hours before.

Beca gives everyone a crooked smile, the room roaring with cheers as she walks through the doors. Someone quickly hands her a drink, making her hold it up to the air. "For beating those Arse-lickers!"

Everyone cheers, clanging their drinks together. People then surround the smug brunnette, all congratulating her on the win and asking her about her wound. She realizes though, she's not feeling as stoked as she usually does at one of these parties. The attention is starting to make her feel a bit dizzy.

Beca moves throughout the crowd, greeting almost everyone though. She notices some wizards and witches from the other houses starting to join the party as well, every house but Gryffindor, that is. She notices most everyone beginning to get drunk, surprised the party hasn't been shut down yet with all of the noise being made.

She can't help but search for the redhead girl she had seen before, knowing that her mind isn't going to let her go until she at least has spoken with her. Beca is even surprised with herself when she's too distracted looking for the mysterious girl, when there are a lot of girls trying to chat her up now.

Her eyes widen though, when she see the tall Ravenclaw that the redhead had been with before. She quickly walks over to the blonde, having to squeeze through many drunk witches and wizards. She taps the taller girl on the shoulder, making her turn around immediately.

"Beca." She says surprised by Beca's presence.

"You're one of the girls who helped me out today." Beca states, making the Ravenclaw nod her head.

"I am. My name is Aubrey." She holds out her hand, making Beca take it.

"Beca. Thanks for what you did by the way." Beca smiles, knowing that this girl will know where the redhead is.

"Of course." Aubrey smiles, looking a bit surprised by Beca's gratitude.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your friend is?" Beca then asks, feeling a bit too impatient.

"Chloe?" Aubrey questions, she then looks around above Beca's head. "She was here, but I have no idea where she went." Aubrey shrugs, looking at the shorter girl skeptically.

"Thanks." Beca nods, walking away from the tall blonde. She makes her way through the room, trying to find Chloe. Beca can't help but smile at how pretty the name is, thinking it suits the redhead's face quite nicely.

She starts to get frustrated though, unable to find her. She feels her head start to spin a bit, not liking how many people are in the room. She tries to sneak off, starting to feel a bit too warm inside of the crowded room. It's a difficult task, but she eventually is able to get herself to the hallways without being noticed. She brings her drink, walking towards the closest tower to get some fresh air.

She walks through the empty corridors, already beginning to feel better with the silence that is present. She walks up stairs, wanting to be at the top of the small tower in the castle, where the fresh air will be. She doesn't care if she gets in trouble, knowing she's not supposed to be out here so late. She just needs that breath of fresh air that will clear her mind for a moment.

She opens the door to the tower, breathing in quickly as she walks to the edge, her hands grasping onto the outer walls of the open archway. She looks at the school grounds, now realizing how high up she is.

"Are you okay?" She hears making her whole body jump, she turns around quickly as her hands fumble to grasp the wand in her boot. She stops her actions though when she sees the one person she's been looking for all night.

"It's you." Beca sighs with relief, slowly standing up straight.

"Yeah, no need to grab your wand there." Chloe holds up her hands after she rises from the ground, "I'm not planning on hurting you."

Beca stares at the girl, now able to take the girl in without everything being so blurry. Her mouth can't seem to stay closed, thinking of how beautiful the girl is. Her eyes are what pulls Beca to take a step towards her, feeling almost drawn to the redhead.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks again, trying to keep a small smile on her face, but also looking very concerned about the Slytherin.

"I-I just needed some fresh air." Beca gulps, now feeling very nervous for some reason.

"Me too." Chloe shrugs, explaining why she's here in the first place. "Do you need to sit down maybe?" She wonders, taking a few steps closer to Beca, now standing in front of her.

"Will you stay if I do?" Beca questions making Chloe smile.

"Of course." Chloe nods, the words making Beca have to hold back a grin. Chloe then walks over to the archway, sitting down on the edge.

"This seems a bit dangerous." Beca admits with a small smile, hesitantly sitting down beside the girl.

"What? Dangling our legs off an edge?" Chloe asks with a confused smile, realizing how close Beca has sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Beca replies with a crooked smile, unable to let her eyes leave the mysterious redhead.

"Today you were hundreds of feet in the air, flying at full speed, and you think this is dangerous?" Chloe teases, feeling very surprised with how the events changed. She's talking to Beca Mitchell of all people, something she wouldn't have expected ever.

"Look where that got me." Beca smirks, leaning back a bit and lifting up her shirt a little. Chloe blushes as she sees the bruising on the girl's skin, but also seeing the tight abs Beca has.

"Does it still hurt?" Chloe wonders, starting to feel concerned for the girl again.

"Just a little bit." Beca shrugs, putting her shirt back in place. "Whatever potion I got today though, it's sure helped a lot."

"It looked like you were in a lot of pain after you were hit with the Bludger. I was worried." Chloe frowns making Beca's heart skip.

"We've only just met, and you're worried about me?" Beca smirks with a teasing aspect to her voice, making Chloe blush once again.

"We have only just met." Chloe agrees with a small smile, she then puts out her hand making Beca raise an eyebrow. "Chloe Beale. Hufflepuff."

Beca takes her hand with a smirk, thinking the redhead's actions are cute. "Beca Mitchell. Slytherin."

Chloe smiles, taking her hand back but not wanting to forget how soft Beca's hand felt. "So Beca, why did you come up here when you have a whole party downstairs, wanting to celebrate your win?"

"My win?" Beca chuckles with a questioning smirk.

"Well you did take the Bludger to the stomach, which fowled Gryffindor. Which then lead to them not able to win the game with a player down." Chloe points out, noticing herself starting to stare at Beca's eyes longer than necessary.

"I see." Beca crookedly smiles. "Well, I am out here because I was actually looking for someone."

"Who might that be?" Chloe questions with a small smile on her face, she's just too happy that she's here with Beca.

"You, actually." Beca confesses making Chloe raise her eyebrows.

"I don't believe you." Chloe admits making Beca chuckle.

"Ask your friend Aubrey. I even went to her to see if she knew where you were." Beca smirks, loving this atmosphere with Chloe.

"Why were you looking for me then? Remember, we've only just met." Chloe points out, her eyes light with joy.

"I wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me out today." Beca admits making Chloe smile.

"It was my pleasure." Chloe shrugs happily.

"Also, if i'm being honest with myself,-" Beca begins, looking out to the sky. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Chloe surprised with the words, stares at Beca, trying to read her expression. "Is that so?"

"It is so." Beca smirks, looking back to Chloe.

"You're such a flirt." Chloe laughs making Beca grin.

"It's my nature." Beca shrugs making Chloe continue to chuckle. "It's true though." Beca continues.

"What is?" Chloe questions, loving the sparkle in the other girl's eyes.

"That I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Beca grins making Chloe blush again.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Chloe shakes her head as she looks away.

"I'm not a liar Chloe." Beca states with a frown, not liking how the Hufflepuff doesn't believe her.

"Why would you be thinking about me? I'm nobody." Chloe looks back to Beca, surprised to see her playful smirk no longer in sight.

"You're not nobody. You're Chloe Beale." Beca gives a small smile.

"You say that as if everyone knows me, as if I were popular like you." Chloe scrunches her eyebrows together, confused by Beca's words.

"Well if I'm so popular and you're a nobody, why am I talking to you then?" Beca questions, trying to round Chloe.

"That's what I'm wondering to be honest." Chloe shrugs, wishing the conversation hadn't come to her insecurities.

"But I like you Chloe." Beca suddenly admits making Chloe raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"We've only just met." Chloe points out, not believing the Slytherin.

"I know, right!" Beca grins making Chloe chuckle lightly.

"I'm not like the girls you usually go out with." Chloe points out making Beca frown.

"Maybe that's why I like you." Beca tells her, "You're not like everyone else."

Chloe looks at Beca, feeling confused with the turn of events. She opens her mouth to say more, but Beca quickly cuts her off by leaning in and pressing her lips to Chloe's. Chloe's eyes flutter to a close, never having expected a kiss to feel so sweet. She feels Beca's hand cup her cheek, feeling her heart skip at even more contact with the Slytherin.

She always thought Beca would be the type to rush things, especially when it came to kissing. Chloe is surprised to see how Beca is keeping it very soft, leaving it simple.

"I would love it, if you showed up to my next game tomorrow." Beca smiles once they've pulled away for some air. Chloe leans her head in, resting her forehead against the Slytherin's.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Chloe teases lightly.

"No, i'm just wanting to make sure I have another chance for a kiss like that to happen again." Beca bites her lip, making Chloe blush.

"Once again, such a flirt." Chloe chuckles, leaning in and pressing her lips against Beca's again.


	8. Beca Plays Football

**Prompt (Guest) : Could you do one where Beca is in the girls football team and is playing a big match in front of the whole college and gets seriously taken down and Chloe runs onto the field and helps her off or something please :)**

"Ugh, why am I doing this?" Beca bites her lip, her hand on her forehead as she paces back and forth in the locker room.

"Because Chloe said-" Jesse starts, but is cut off quickly.

"She couldn't have said she was into tennis players, or bowlers? No, she had to say she was into football players." Beca groans, sitting down by the locker and starting to pound her head against it.

"I think her exact words was that 'Football players were hot.'" Jesse nods making Beca stop pounding her head against the metal.

"And now here I am. In cleats and pads." Beca sighs, looking to her best friend. "I'm going to die tonight Jesse." She gulps, looking down at her twitchy fingers.

"You don't have to play Becs, they can't force you." Jesse reminds her, making Beca roll her eyes.

"How else am I supposed to catch the captain of the cheer squad's attention?" Beca questions sarcastically.

"Maybe start by actually talking to her?" Jesse suggests receiving a glare from the shorter girl.

"That's why i'm doing this Jesse, so she'll come talk to me. Everytime I try to go talk to her, I freeze up and forget my name." Beca groans again and begins to bang her head against the lockers again. Jesse rolls his eyes and stands up, grabbing onto Beca's head.

"Let go, I was preparing myself for the pain I'm going to feel once I step out onto that field." Beca glares, swatting at Jesse's hands.

"Beca, you'll be fine." Jesse starts, sitting down next to his best friend. "Sure, you overheard what Chloe Beale said about having the hots for football players. So what? You get a stupid idea and sign up for the girl's football team. And crazy enough, you're actually not that bad and get on the team."

"Your point of telling me what I already know is?" Beca questions, feeling her heart beat quickly as she hears the band start to play outside.

"You can do it. You're like a really fast runner-"

"I actually hate running. But yeah...i'm not bad." Beca interrupts.

"And you can catch the ball like fifty percent of the time." Jesse continues making Beca shrug.

"She's going to be out there." Beca reminds him with a frown.

"That's the whole point, is it not?" Jesse raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Beca sighs, "Just a lot of pressure. I don't want to make even more of a fool out of myself in front of her."

"Then don't do that Beca. Just go out and have fun, she'll be all over you after." Jesse smiles making Beca take a deep breath, she nods and stands up.

"I can do this." Beca preps herself, grabbing her helmet from the bench. "Thanks Jesse." She smiles down at him.

"Anytime, deadmeat." He smiles making Beca frown and punch him on the arm. She then looks forward and takes the few steps out of the locker room, heading straight for the field. She can already hear all of the people, families and students all coming to enjoy the game.

She shakes herself a bit, stretching out her neck as she walks out onto the field. She looks around, seeing the craziness of all the people that showed up. She looks out into the stands, seeing her father up at the top. He gives her a thumbs up making her gulp, ever since she told her dad that she actually wanted to play on the girl's football team, he hasn't been able to shut up about how proud he is.

She turns, seeing the cheerleaders, gulping as she sees Chloe almost immediately. The redhead stretching out, showing off her muscles as she holds the shiny pom poms in her hands. Beca bites her lip, staring at the girl she's been drooling over for months.

Her and Chloe have U.S. History together, and ever since Beca first saw Chloe, she hasn't thought about any other girl. She's only spoken to the redhead a few times, all of them being quite horrible attempts on Beca's part. She always gets too nervous and messes up her words, which is very unlike her. At least Chloe is always so nice about it, Beca likes that a lot about her. She's always nice to everyone, even when they do something stupid.

Beca hates most people, she likes her best friend Jesse, he isn't so bad. Chloe Beale seems like the only other person who doesn't come off as infuriating to the small brunette. Beca just really wants to be around the cheerleader, which is an odd thing for her, but she can't help but feel it.

Beca walks over to the rest of her teammates, seeing that some are warming up already. She puts on her helmet like the rest of the girls, looking down at her shoelaces to make sure they are tied, checking the rest of her uniform and pads, then starting to jog with a few other teammates.

She finds herself watching Chloe as she warms up, seeing the girl talk to the other cheerleaders. Beca smiles when she sees Chloe grin or do something cute, hoping that this whole football thing will pay off. She feels her heart pick up the beat as the game nears to the start.

"Yo Mitchell!" Beca jumps, spinning around towards the voice.

"This is your first game and all…" Cynthia Rose approaches her, holding her own helmet in her hands.

"Yeah?" Beca gulps, feeling frightened by most of her teammates.

"Don't drop the ball." Cynthia Rose then puts on her helmet, turning around as the whistle blows, telling everyone the game is going to start.

"Don't drop the ball. Got it." Beca whispers underneath her breath, she then walks over to the bench, happy that she doesn't have to play first. Her team is playing defense at the moment, so she gets to hang around for a few minutes until it's time to play offense.

She looks over and sees the cheerleaders already doing some routine, Beca's eyes travel to Chloe, seeing the girl with a great big smile on her face. Beca finds herself watching Chloe, rather than the game. She freezes when the redhead's eyes meet hers for the first time that night, making Beca gulp. She has to be brave if she ever wants this girl to like her back.

Beca holds up her hand, waving shyly to the cheerleader. Chloe beams up, winking back at Beca which sends her heart into overdrive. She grins, forgetting about the game and her nerves.

That's when her coach is pulling her up from the bench though, she enters back into reality, seeing that she's supposed to be on the field.

"Get out there Mitchell!" Her coach yells at her, making her run towards the field. She gulps as she gets into position, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She looks to the other teams defense, seeing a big girl in front of her that looks like she eats puppies for breakfast.

"H-hi." Beca squeaks as she crouches down in front of the girl.

"Imma beat the shit out of you." The bigger girl growls back, Beca starting to feel her hands shake.

"O-okay." Beca gulps again, dreading the moment the whistle blows. From the distance, she can hear Jesse's voice screeching her name. She bites her lip, knowing she's gonna miss the idiot when she dies at the hands of number twelve.

The whistle blows, and Beca panics. She begins to run, trying to distance herself from the scary girl. She looks back, seeing that the ball has already been thrown to the other wide receiver, mentally thanking God.

The game goes on, most of the plays involving the other wide receiver and not her. She's not complaining though. She does catch the ball once, but then runs right out of bounds in fear of the other team tackling her. She hasn't been hit yet, and she's planning to keep it that way.

She does smile a bit when the crowd claps for her, she looks over to Chloe first, seeing the girl cheering with a big smile on her face. That helps Beca get into the game a bit more, desperately wanting to impress the redhead.

The whistle is blown at halftime, feeling relieved when she doesn't have to play for a little bit. She runs in with the rest of the team, wishing she could stay and watch Chloe at the halftime performance. She hydrates up, still feeling her hands shaking. The coach gives them the next plays, pumping them up to go and play the second half.

Their team is winning by one touchdown, apparently needing more to make sure they win. Beca can feel the pressure her teammates are putting on her, wishing she could've at least made one friend with the girls. Amy is okay, but she's still very competitive about everything.

When Halftime is over, the team walks back onto the field, prepping for the next plays. Beca sits down on the benches as the defense takes the field, setting her helmet on her lap. She gulps and looks back to Chloe, always Chloe.

She sees the girl glancing over every now and then, making Beca bite her lip just thinking about her. She looks so beautiful and adorable, and Beca just wants to be the reason that girl smiles. She hates herself for having these feelings, but doesn't plan on stopping them soon.

The game starts to get intense, making Beca feel even more nervous about everything. She knows she has to go back in soon, especially now that the other team is leading in scoring. Beca looks up in the stands, spotting Jesse next to her dad. He gives her a grin with a thumbs up, making her roll her eyes.

The whistle is blown, startling her. She looks up and realizes she has to go in now. There isn't much time left either to score, which makes her feel even more unstable as she walks back onto the field. The crowd is going wild, the cheerleaders are pulling out all of their best stuff, even her dad is standing on his feet from excitement.

She gets into position, feeling all of the noise disappear, the only sound she can hear being the pounding of her heart. It rings through her ears, making her start to realize how hot it is inside her uniform. She looks at her teammates, her eyes meeting Cynthia Rose's, the girl glaring at her.

Beca waits for the whistle to be blown, feeling her hands shake knowing that she's gonna have to play now. If she wants to impress Chloe, the time is now. Beca gulps, looking over to the cheerleaders. She sees the redhead, surprised to see her staring right back. The girl smiles at her, making Beca oblivious to the whistle being blown.

She starts to run, panicking that she might have missed something. She looks back and suddenly sees the ball flying her way, also a few very big girls running towards her with growls on their faces.

Beca catches the ball with a smile on her face, she turns to run and immediately sees Chloe standing there with a grin on her face.

That's when everything goes black.

The crowd's voices come in and out, everyone soon becoming silent. Beca gasps for air, feeling like she can't breathe. She opens her eyes, seeing blurred lights and moving shapes. Pain starts to slowly numb her body, never having known what it's truly felt like until now.

"Beca!"

"How many fingers am I holding up kid?"

"Mitchell, wake up." She then feels a slap on her face, making the blurred shapes in front of her more clear.

She gulps as she sees many faces above her, she sees Coach, Cynthia Rose and Amy, and then Chloe. Beca's eyes stay on Chloe's worried eyes for a moment, trying to blink the illusion away.

"Beca, are you okay?" She sees Chloe's lips move. Beca can't remember how to move her mouth, so she just stares, enjoying the view of Chloe's eyes so close.

"I knew she was too tiny for this game." Her coach's voice rings out. All she can focus on is Chloe though. Everyone is just looking down at her, and she can't remember how to say anything. All she can feel is the lasting impact she had when she got tackled into the sidelines.

Chloe won't look away from her, which makes it hard to concentrate on anything else going on around her. She then feels multiple hands on her head, slowly removing her helmet. Sweaty loose strands cover her face, making her blink a lot without noticing.

She feels soft fingers start to push back the hair on her face, making it a bit easier to see. She looks to Chloe, seeing that she holds a worried smile.

"Coach?" Beca croaks out, everyone holding their breath.

"Yes Mitchell?" her coach asks, everyone looking at her still.

"I hate football." Beca admits making her coach sigh in relief.

"I know Mitchell, I know." Her coach replies, making Beca's eyes go to her coach's.

"You do?" Beca gulps, seeing the irritated eyes her coach has.

"Yes." Her coach glances to Chloe, before looking back at Beca. "I had an idea that you had ulterior motives."

Beca nods, feeling relieved now that the truth is out.

"Does that mean I can stop playing now?" Beca questions making everyone slightly chuckle.

"Yeah Kid, let's go sit you down." her coach replies, she then feels hands on her, helping her up from the ground. Her body stings making her clench her teeth, she looks to her right, seeing Chloe there. Beca gulps seeing the girl's hands on her arm.

Everyone helps her over towards the benches, Beca deciding to sit up against the bench than rather sit on it. She takes a deep breath, sitting down and seeing everyone still surrounding her. She sees her father come over with Jesse, immediately asking her if she's alright. She tells him not to worry, that all she needs is a few moments to rest. He leaves with Jesse to get her some water and something to eat, insisting that she would feel better.

The game then continues and she feels nervous as Chloe sits down beside her.

"Don't you need to be with your squad?" Beca questions as she looks over at the redhead.

"It's fine Beca, I want to stay with you." Chloe admits making Beca nod, feeling her heart rate quicken when she realizes how close Chloe is.

"So um…" Beca starts, panicking because she knows she's going to embarrass herself further.

"So you don't like football?" Chloe teases, helping Beca out.

"No." Beca gulps, making Chloe grin.

"I was pretty surprised when I heard you signed up." Chloe admits making Beca shrug.

"I actually did it to impress this girl." Beca bites her lip, looking over at the redhead.

"I thought you might have." Chloe winks making Beca's mouth open slightly.

"You did?" Beca questions, prepping herself for rejection.

"Yeah." Chloe nods, "But honestly, that girl is more into plaid shirts, headphones around the neck, and the sarcastic type."

Beca forgets how to breathe, staring at Chloe's playful eyes. "So, would that girl ever want to go out on a date with a girl like me?" Beca questions, starting to feel a bit bold. It's now or never really.

"That girl has actually, been dying for you to ask her out for months." Chloe grins making Beca smile.

"Really?" Beca questions, a grin growing on her face.

"Yes really." Chloe bites her lip, her hand reaching out for Beca's in between them. She laces her fingers with the brunette's, feeling the girl tense up a bit. Loving how flustered Beca is, thinking it's absolutely adorable.

"For months?" Beca questions, shocked by Chloe's words.

"Ever since you spoke to me for the first time." Chloe smiles making Beca's eyes light up even more.

"The first time I spoke to you, I choked and asked you if you liked cheese." Beca tells her making Chloe laugh.

"Yeah, I thought you were so cute." Chloe nods making Beca grin again.

"I'm starting to think that I was hit really hard, because this is all too good to be true." Beca admits making Chloe roll her eyes playfully.

"You were hit pretty hard, but all of this is real." Chloe smiles, staring down at Beca's lips. "This is real too." She whispers before leaning in and kissing Beca. The young DJ being caught off guard, her thoughts stopping completely. The kiss is short, but Beca is still left in puddles.

She opens her eyes, meeting Chloe's smile.

"I still don't believe you." Beca whispers back making Chloe laugh, squeezing the girl's hand.

"Maybe I can prove it to you again tomorrow night, after we've had dinner." Chloe grins making Beca's heart skip a few beats.

"Yeah, let's do that." Beca nods her head, grinning as well. She could care less about how her whole body is in pain, her heart and lips are both tingling.


	9. Beca gets Bubbly while Drunk

**Prompt (feistykleinemaus): can you please do one where Chloe forces Beca to go to a party, and Beca gets inexplicably drunk and confesses her feelings for Chloe.**

Beca frowns when she hears knocking on her door. She tightens her hold on the pillow in her arms, groaning and hoping that whoever is interrupting her nap time, will eventually just go away. The knocking continues though, making Beca sigh.

"Beca, I know you're in there!" A sweet voice yells out, a bit muffled by the wall between.

Beca groans before pushing herself off the bed, stumbling as she makes her way to the voice. Rubbing at her eyes while she opens the door.

"Are you wearing that to the party?"

Beca looks down at her large tee and basketball shorts, then back to the confused redhead that stands in the doorway.

"Party?" Beca asks lifting an eyebrow, raising her hand to her mouth to hide a yawn.

"Yes, party." Chloe frowns, looking at the tiny DJ with confused eyes. Beca scrunches her eyebrows together, not remembering there ever being a mention of a party. Chloe rolls her eyes, then walks past the confused brunette. Beca watches the redhead as she moves to her closet first.

"I told you about it during Bella's practice." Chloe reminds her as she goes through the girl's clothes. Beca shuts the door as she raises an eyebrow, she still doesn't remember this conversation happening.

"You know, during our five minute break after cardio?" Chloe frowns, confused on why the freshman hasn't shown any recognition in her expressions.

Beca immediately blushes then, definitely remembering the moment now, but not the conversation. She remembers Chloe's lips moving, she didn't get much of what the girl was saying though. Beca was more focused on the fact that Chloe was wearing very tight yoga pants, that made it hard to look away when she started to stretch again after the cardio.

"Um...I suppose I was a little out of it." Beca gulps, "Cardio was tough today." She tries to cover making the redhead chuckle.

"You could always run with me in the mornings, it might help when it comes to Aubrey's harsh routines." Chloe suggests as she pulls out a pair of jeans and one of her favorite graphic tanks of Beca's. Beca smiles lightly at the suggestion, accepting the clothes when Chloe hands them to her. Chloe smiles when Beca looks up at her, a light blush exposed on the girl's neck and face.

"What am I getting dressed for again?" Beca questions, a bit distracted by the two ocean's in front of her.

"A party." Chloe reminds her with a playful roll to her eyes, Beca nods and looks down at the clothes handed to her.

"Right." She nods, but then quickly looks back up to her best friend. "Or we could just stay here, watch something on my laptop and eat takeout?" She tries with a bit of desperation, not really wanting to hang out with anyone that isn't Chloe.

"Get dressed, we're going to this party." Chloe bops Beca's nose with her index finger with light laughter, making Beca give in with a shy smile. Chloe has the power to make Beca do anything she wants, and the girl doesn't even know it.

Beca walks over towards her bed, taking off her shirt to start getting dressed into something more appropriate for this so called party. She can feel Chloe's eyes on her, but she's used to it by now. She never thought she would be this comfortable with someone, but when she actually started to open up to the perky girl, she found that the redhead could do anything that was out of Beca's comfort zone, and Beca hasn't yet been able to say no.

Beca quickly finishes dressing, tying her shoelaces before standing up to meet Chloe's huge grin. "I'm ready."

"Good, because we're going to have so much fun." Chloe beams as she reaches out for the brunette's hand. Beca bites her lip as the redhead drags her out of her dorm room, immediately linking her arm through Beca's as they begin to walk through the hallway.

"I'm ready to get drunk and make bad decisions." Chloe winks as she playfully bumps her shoulder into the freshman's.

"Let's not make too bad of decisions, I don't think you could handle a night in jail." Beca smiles lightly.

"I don't know, I think I could make some interesting friends there." Chloe jokes with a serious tone making Beca chuckle.

"You already have enough interesting friends." Beca points out making Chloe laugh, the two then exiting the building. Chloe keeps her arm linked with Beca's the whole walk to the frat house, which keeps Beca's heart thumping at an uneasy pace.

When they arrive, the party is already booming with drunk students and even drunker Acappella nerds. Beca is lifted off the ground almost immediately by the tipsy Australian, who insists that Beca needs more hugs. Chloe quickly runs off to find Aubrey, leaving Beca alone with some of the other Bellas. Which isn't so bad, she knows how to have a good time with her friends, but she was hoping to spend some time with Chloe instead.

Beca's night get's worse though when Jesse comes to her with a beer, insisting that their future aca-children will love to hear about their crazy college, party stories.

It takes a bit of time, but she gets rid of him before the conversation can escalate into something even more awkward. She throws the beer bottle into a garbage, accepting the red solo cup from Cynthia Rose. She finds herself drinking more than she intended to, already beginning to feel a bit fuzzy. She dances a bit with Fat Amy, nothing more than just swaying a bit though. She knows that she's starting to get really drunk when she starts to enjoy the music being played, even though it's pretty much just mainstream crap.

She walks around the house, wishing the redhead she hasn't been able to stop thinking about, was enjoying the party with her, rather than with everyone else. She picks up another drink, starting to forget where she had been planning on walking to. She looks around, starting to see that everyone around her is a bit blurry now. She looks down at the drink in her hands, forgetting how many she's already had.

She blinks a few times, looking around for someone that she knows. Particularly looking for Chloe, trying to pick out any shades of red in the crowd of students. She spots Fat Amy though and slowly walks over to her, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and starting to giggle when she trips a bit.

"Who knew that Short-stack is such a lightweight?" She hears Fat Amy chuckle, everyone turning their attention to the shorter girl.

"Hey F-Fat Amy." She takes another long swallow of the drink in her hand, giggling once again for no reason.

"I always thought you would be an angry drunk." Stacie frowns at the petite girl, offering another beer to Beca.

"Maybe we should take it easy on the alcohol." Amy reaches for the beer, but Beca takes it quickly. She brings it to her lips quickly, chugging the drink as fast as she can.

"Or not." Amy shrugs as she watches the girl with furrowed eyebrows.

"She's so bubbly when she's drunk." Stacie grins before walking off towards the dance floor. Amy sighs, taking away the beer from Beca who then frowns. "H-Hey, I was d-drinking that."

"Somebody should probably take you home." Amy suggests, looking around and sighing in relief when she sees Chloe and Aubrey in the kitchen. She grabs the small brunette by the shoulders, guiding the stumbling girl through the crowd of students.

"But I d-don't want to go home j-just yet, I just got h-here." Beca whines as she trips over her own two feet, Fat Amy holding her up from falling.

"You've forgotten how to walk there Short-stack, it's a very important skill to have nowadays." Amy tells Beca who blinks a few times before giggling a bit. Amy guides her towards the two captains, both of them startled by Beca's drunken state.

"Is she alright?" Chloe notices the two other Bellas as they approach, instinctively putting a hand on the drunk girl's arm. Beca just giggles making Aubrey and Chloe raise their eyebrows, Aubrey unable to keep from laughing at the younger girl.

"You should probably take her home." Amy suggests before leaving the three Bellas, and walking away onto the dance floor.

"C-Chloe? Why are y-you so blurry?" Beca grins as she leans forward, the redhead putting an arm around her quickly to keep her from falling. The smaller girl then beginning to poke at Chloe's cheek, with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah, I should probably take you home." Chloe chuckles at her friend, never having seen Beca like this before. Beca giggles again, leaning her head against the side of Chloe's. Her eyes then meet Aubrey's as she sees the girl chuckling to herself.

"You." Beca points to Aubrey with a serious face, making the blonde raise an eyebrow and stop chuckling. "You i-irritate me some, s-sometimes."

"Oh really?" Aubrey puts a hand on her hip, beginning to glare down at the girl.

"Aubs, she's just drunk. She doesn't mean what she's saying." Chloe reminds her best friend.

"You d-do irritate me sometimes, but I know that d-deep down-" Beca points to Aubrey's chest with a light smile. "-that you can b-be not so mean."

Aubrey rolls her eyes in response, already knowing what the young DJ thinks of her.

"You m-might have to dig a long time to get there though." Beca giggles to herself, making the blonde begin to glare again.

"Alright, time to leave." Chloe bites her lip, trying to suppress her own laughter.

Beca then turns her head back towards the redhead, seeing the girl trying to get moving. She wraps her arms around Chloe's neck, startling the girl a bit.

"A-And you." She looks directly at Chloe.

"Beca…" Chloe lifts an eyebrow, unable to keep from smiling still.

"I love you." Beca grins goofily, making the redhead blush. Beca then hides her face into the girl's neck, Aubrey raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Let's go now." Chloe smiles, gulping as she tries to move the girl in her arms towards the door. It takes time, but they eventually can get through the crowd of students. Beca clings onto Chloe, not wanting to let go at all. Chloe can't help but chuckle all the way to the door, watching as the girl continues to giggle.

"Have you ever h-heard of Snapchat Chlo?" Beca slurs a bit as the two make their way back to the dorm building.

"Yes I have. We're friends on Snapchat, remember?" Chloe chuckles wondering where Beca's thoughts are heading. She keeps both of her arms around her friend's waist, while Beca's arm drapes over Chloe's shoulder and around her neck. Chloe can't remember a time where Beca wanted to initiate the intimacy, so this is quite a thrill for the redhead.

"You should send me more of y-your face." Beca grins making Chloe raise her eyebrows with a chuckle.

"More of my face?" Chloe questions with a smirk.

"Yeah, I l-love that shit." Beca grins, bringing up her hand and sloppily tracing Chloe's jaw with a few fingers.

"You're really drunk right now." Chloe chuckles, blushing from Beca's fingers touching her face.

"And you're ree-ally hot right now." Beca grins making Chloe's face turn even redder. Chloe just smiles and shakes her head, kind of liking Beca's drunk side.

Chloe kisses Beca on the side of her head, before helping the girl walk through the door and up the stairs of the dorm building. Beca laughs the whole way up, clinging onto Chloe even more. Chloe helps Beca into her room, happy to see that Kimmy Jin hasn't returned for the night yet.

"But I don't w-want you to go just yet." Beca whines as Chloe sets her down onto her bed, Beca's arms pulling Chloe down next to her.

"I can stay for a bit if you want me to." Chloe giggles as Beca begins to rub her cheek against hew own.

"Thanks girly." Beca grins as she hugs Chloe closer to her.

"You're quite the opposite of Beca Mitchell right now, it's quite entertaining." Chloe smiles as she lightly pulls Beca's face away from her neck. She pushes some of the strands of hair away from Beca's face, staring at the drunk eyes that gaze back at her.

"I was t-telling the t-truth, you know. " Beca tells Chloe with a serious tone, a frown replacing the giggling grins.

"About what Becs?" Chloe asks, grabbing onto the hands around her waist, and holding them in her lap instead.

"That I love you." Beca gulps and takes a deep breath.

"I love you too Becs. You know that. " Chloe smiles, missing the other girl's point. Beca frowns and shakes her head, confusing the redhead.

"No Chloe…I-I really love you." Beca nods, "Like, I want to always h-hold your hand. I want t-to remind you of how pretty y-you are…I really want to kiss you Chloe."

Chloe blushes instantly, her eyes widening a bit at Beca's sudden confession. She notices Beca's eyes now staring at her lips, making her a bit nervous. Sure, she's been waiting for this moment since the day she met Beca, but she never expected it to happen like this. Chloe feels more than just a bit confused, what if Beca's words are just drunk like her?

"Bec, let's get you to sleep." Chloe sighs as she tries to stand, but Beca holds onto her hands.

"But-" Beca tries, but Chloe cuts her off.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Chloe forces a smile, taking off her jacket. She throws it over Beca's chair at the desk beside the bed, slipping off her shoes and setting them in the corner. She looks back to Beca, who continues to wear the same frown.

"Here, let me help you with your shoes." Chloe leans down, uniting the shoe laces on Beca's converse.

"Thanks." Beca mumbles as her shoes slide off, Chloe stands up and begins to help the drunk girl lay down. Beca's eyes are already starting to droop a bit, sighing happily as her head hits her pillow. Chloe crawls into the bed, not caring that both of them are still in their day clothes.

Chloe is surprised when Beca immediately cuddles into her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Chloe's chest. Chloe smiles, holding the girl in her arms, wishing that this could be something permanent.

Beca's head begins to pound as soon as her eyes open, she groans as she sits up in her bed. She rubs at her eyes, and scratches at her head as she looks around the empty room. She turns her head, slightly smiling when she sees some pills and a glass of water on her desk.

She gets up and walks over slowly, taking it easy as she swallows the Aspirin. She blinks a few times, trying to remember what had happened last night. All she can remember is Fat Amy hugging her at the beginning of that party Chloe had dragged her too. How the hell did she get home?

The door then opens making the smaller girl jump, she turns and sees Chloe with a smile. The redhead holding up a brown bag, "I brought some greasy food."

"Chloe, what happened last night?" Beca quickly asks as the other girl walks into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You might have gotten really drunk. I brought you home, no biggie." Chloe smiles as she sits down on my bed, starting to empty the contents of the bag.

"I can't remember anything." Beca rubs at her temples as she walks over and sits down beside Chloe.

"You were pretty funny actually, you even told Aubrey that she irritates you. So don't expect her to be happy with you for the next couple of days." Chloe smirks, making Beca roll her eyes.

"Was she ever happy with me to begin with?" Beca questions making Chloe chuckle.

"You do have a point there." Chloe hands over a cheeseburger making Beca smile, she opens up the wrapping and quickly takes a bite.

"Thanks, you know, for the food, the Aspirin, helping me home." Beca mumbles through chewing her food making Chloe roll her eyes playfully.

"I'd do anything for you Becs, it's no big deal." Chloe smiles as she takes a few of the fries she had brought.

Beca smiles, blushing at Chloe's words. She looks away quickly, taking another bite of the greasy food. She thinks about how close the other girl is, feeling more comfortable than ever with the redhead. The two eat in silence, just happy to be together. Beca looks down at her wrinkled clothes as she finishes her burger, thinking she should change.

"So, how else did I embarrass myself last night?" She asks as she throws away the wrappers, and walking over to her closet to find some new clothes.

"You just giggled a lot, everybody thought it was pretty funny." Chloe smirks making Beca groan, as she reaches for a new shirt. She pulls off the wrinkled one, throwing it in the corner where the other clothes are. She puts on the new shirt, before turning around and seeing Chloe staring at her.

"Great, now everyone knows i'm a giggling dork when I'm drunk." Beca sighs as she goes back and sits next to Chloe, stealing a few of the fries from the bag on Chloe's lap.

"A cute giggling dork." Chloe teases making Beca blush again, Beca smiles staring at the girl beside her.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I did, I once tried to dance on a table once at a high school party when I got super drunk. Nothing like that, right?" Beca chuckles making Chloe grin, shaking her head as soft laughter leaves her lips.

"Nothing like that, even though you did get pretty clingy to me." Chloe blushes, remembering how she had held the girl the previous night.

"Sorry." Beca blushes, looking suddenly worried.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it to be quite honest." Chloe grins making Beca blush even more. Beca takes a moment, before deciding that she could trust Chloe with even more drunk stories.

"The same high school party that I tried dancing on a table at, I got so drunk that I actually told this guy I was really into, that I had been wanting to bang him for months." Beca turns her head with an embarrassed chuckle, Chloe freezes making Beca look at her with confusion.

"You actually liked the guy?" Chloe asks softly, starting to feel her heart rate increase.

"Yeah, totally. I was head over heels for him." Beca admits, blushing even more. "It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I had told him I loved him too." Beca chuckles at the memory. Chloe stays silent for a moment, putting the pieces together. Chloe looks over at Beca who blushes from the story, staring at Chloe and waiting for a reply.

"What happened?" Chloe then asks, watching the younger girl's eyes.

"He told me the next day what I did, telling me that he was madly in love with his girlfriend or whatever." Beca shrugs making Chloe frown. "Doesn't matter though, I started dating this girl like a month later."

"Girl?" Chloe's eyes widen, surprised with the information.

"Um, yeah." Beca smiles crookedly, blushing a bit from the confession. She thought Chloe would have had some idea.

"I didn't mean that in an offensive way-"Chloe quickly starts as she see's Beca's expression. "I mean, I'm bi too, I'm just surprised you know? Because I thought you know, with Jesse and all-"

"Chloe, it's all good." Beca smiles as she stares at Chloe's relieved eyes. Chloe nods, glad that she didn't end up offending Beca. The two smile awkwardly, Chloe starting to feel her head pound with confusion. Did Beca like her then? Were the things that Beca had said in her drunken state, true?

"You said some other things last night…" Chloe starts making Beca look curious.

"Like?" Beca asks with a small crooked smile. Chloe takes a deep breath, maybe she should stop waiting for Beca to come to her. Maybe she just needs to pull her in a bit.

"Um…you might have, you know, told me you loved me and how you wanted to…um kiss me." Chloe tells her slowly, Beca's face falling slowly, gulping at Chloe's words. "I'm only brining it up because of that story you just told me and I-" Chloe stops herself, seeing that Beca looks like she's on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry." Beca mumbles as she looks away, her mouth opened to somehow explain, but can't think of anything that could fix this.

"Is it true then?" Chloe then asks, needing to know.

Beca looks back to Chloe, her face brighter than ever. She gulps as she stares at the girl she slowly fell in love with over the year at Barden. She could never lie to her, so she nods her head slowly, taking in everything that Chloe is. She knows this might be the last conversation they have.

Chloe simply smiles, surprising Beca.

"Good…that's really great actually." Chloe stumbles with her words as she stares at the other girl's lips.

"Really?" Beca's eyes light up.

"Yeah, really." Chloe grins before quickly putting her hand on Beca's cheek, pulling her in for the first kiss. They both close their eyes, sighing happily as their lips touch, slowly moving against the other. It's quick, it's soft, it's what both of them were too blind to see coming.


	10. Beca's Too Comfortable Around Chloe

**AN: Just FYI, I write every request in the order that they are given to me. So, I will eventually get to yours, but just be patient for the time being. I'm hoping to post a lot of them this week because I don't have to work :) I hope you are enjoying these drabbles, and I just want you guys to know that you are all so awesome! I love reading your comments, thank you for reading my stuff! ... and now for the prompt... ;)**

 **Prompt (Guest) :** **Could you do one where Chloe is definitely attracted to Beca but Beca is oblivious to that and sometimes when Beca does certain things like touch Chloe in a 'friendly' way or something it makes Chloe frustrated. So like Beca is unknowingly teasing Chloe? Maybe at the end Chloe just outright says it and Beca denies it but reveals her feelings for Chloe?**

Chloe always knew she was different than a lot of people, she's not oblivious to the fact that she can come off strong sometimes. Especially to those who aren't really used to their personal space being invaded. She knows that most people around her have to get used to this certain trait of her personality, even her best friend was a bit taken back at first. Aubrey had never met a girl who's security and excessive kindness was as in tune as Chloe's.

Chloe doesn't like to distance herself, she hates the feeling of uncomfortable silence and overthinking situations. Her social skills have always been a great advantage in her life. She has made some of her closet friends by helping them open up and making them feel comfortable around her.

When a certain sarcastic brunette enters her life though, she knows that getting the girl to open up to her, will be more of a challenge than anything. But as the years pass with the other Bella, she doesn't only just realize that she's fallen for the girl, but that she's been able to change her a bit as well. She slowly starts to notice the way Beca won't pull away from Chloe's touches anymore, or the way that Beca would actually squeeze her back during the unexpected hugs Chloe would enforce. She starts to notice how Beca would lean into the kisses Chloe would place on her cheeks, or the way that she would smile when Chloe pushes away the extra strands of hair on her face.

What Chloe really didn't expect though, was when Beca would begin to initiate the contact herself.

Like the first time Beca played with Chloe's fingers during Bella's movie night, or the first time Beca placed her arm over Chloe's shoulder as they walked to their classes. Or the first time when Beca gave her a small hug from behind when Chloe was cooking breakfast in the morning, or even when Beca slipped into Chloe's bed at night, pressing herself into Chloe's back and holding her.

Chloe knows that she's special to Beca, because Beca would give anybody else a death glare if they tried to even come close to touching her. She would never touch any of the other Bella's like she does with Chloe, which actually makes Chloe's heart swell every time she receives the friendly touches. She loves knowing that Beca is most comfortable with her and no one else.

Lately though, Chloe has been having more of a difficult time with Beca's willingness to be comfortable with her in a physical way. Chloe soon realized that she might like Beca more than just a friend during the middle of Beca's first year. Chloe felt a bit ashamed at first, she had never really fallen for one of her closest friends before.

Their last year together at Barden though, Chloe feels like she's about to go insane from Beca's actions around her. Chloe thought she could handle the simple touches, because she was normally very used to connecting to people on a physical level herself. When it came to Beca though, it felt like Chloe would put herself in a mental institute trying to figure out if Beca had actually wanted her back or not.

The way Beca would smile at her, how she was the only one who would laugh at Chloe's stupid jokes, or the way Beca would just open up to her without Chloe even asking for it anymore. Chloe was absolutely head over heels for the young DJ, and she can't help the feelings she gets when she's around her.

The World's were coming up quickly and she could feel Beca slipping away already, knowing she was going to die inside the day Beca leaves for L.A. She knows she has to do something quick, but every time she thought she saw a perfect opportunity to approach Beca about her own feelings, she would cower away into her own insecurities. She doesn't know how she would react if Beca rejected her.

The more Beca touches her though, or just looks at her with those bright eyes, Chloe knows she's bound to burst.

Everyone was beginning to slow down, hydrating after repeating the routine they've been working on for weeks. Some of the girl's already quickly packing up their stuff to head home. The rehearsal room empties quickly, leaving the two captains alone to clean up.

Chloe leans over, putting away her towel into her duffle bag, not expecting what happens next in the silent practice room. Chloe is more than shocked when Beca gives her a playful slap on the butt. Beca's words ringing out in Chloe's ears, "You really hit those notes today Chlo."

Chloe's eyes widen almost immediately, turning around quickly to see Beca picking up her own water bottle with a small smile on her face, sending the redhead a wink.

"Th-thanks." Chloe gulps, blushing vigorously as she watches the younger girl begin to pack up. She looks around, noticing that the last few Bella's have already left.

Beca stands up straight, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She smile softly, staring at her co-captain. She chuckles before stepping closer and lifting her hand to Chloe's face, "You have a little fluff in your hair."

Chloe freezes again as the girl picks at her hair, her body only a mere few inches away from her own now. Beca lifts up her other hand up, a look of concentration on her face, "Jesus Chlo, how'd you get this thing stuck in there?" Beca smiles as she then pulls it out, holding up the little ball of white fluff in between them. She then flicks it to the ground, looking back up to Chloe's stiff state.

Beca lifts her hand again, smoothing out the hair she just messed up, pushing lost strands back behind her ear. Chloe gazes at the girl in front of her, finding herself staring at the girl's lips a little longer than necessary. Beca's hand grazes over Chloe's cheek as she slowly brings it away from her face.

"You okay Chloe?" Beca wonders, seeing as the girl hasn't said anything.

"No." Chloe responds truthfully, shaking her head as she stares at the girl in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Beca questions, looking suddenly worried. Chloe opens her mouth, taking a moment to decide if she really should continue to speak. Beca raises an eyebrow, confused by Chloe's shy behavior.

"Are you still stressing about World's? Because Chlo, I think we're going to kill it. Everybody's really rocking the routine, Aubrey and the other Bella's are all set. We're going to do great." Beca tries to reassure the girl, reaching out and rubbing her hand on Chloe's arm in a comforting gesture.

"No, it's not that." Chloe shakes her head, feeling very flustered.

"What is it then?" Beca asks, never having seen the girl like this before.

Chloe looks at Beca's eyes again, seeing her worry in them. Chloe gulps, feeling like she's on the verge of crying. She takes a small step forward before immediately stepping back again. "I have to go." She sighs.

Chloe quickly grabs her bag from the ground, walking quickly away from Beca. Beca scrunches her eyebrows, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her best friend.

Chloe doesn't go to the Bella house first, knowing that's where Beca will be. She gets in her car, driving around for an hour or so. She tries to shake away the feelings that are building up inside of her, trying to just forget how Beca's eyes gazed back at hers. Chloe digs her teeth into her lower lip a lot, breaking the skin in anxiousness. She just doesn't know how to forget Beca.

Chloe returns home later, residing to her room after she's showered. She keeps the door closed, which is something that isn't like her. She's thankful that the rest of the Bella's know to leave her alone though when her door is shut.

She listens to a lot of music, keeping the volume high so that the sound coming through her earbuds could shut out any thoughts. Chloe eventually falls asleep, happy to not be thinking about Beca for a little while. When she wakes up, she notices that it's already dark outside. She finally leaves her room, walking downstairs to see the other Bella's watching a movie.

Chloe discreetly sits down on the couch, trying to be quiet as she looks around the living room. Most of the Bella's being too captivated by the movie playing on their tv screen to notice her. Tuesday night, always meant movie night with these girls. Just a night to relax a bit, even with classes and World's coming up.

Chloe's eyes look over to Beca who then walks into the room, staring down at her phone as she eats a few of the pretzels in her hand. She then looks up from her phone, smiling as she sees Chloe. Chloe looks away quickly, already feeling the blush rush up her neck. Beca walks around the couch, sitting down right next to the redhead, who tries to act like she's actually paying attention to the movie being played.

"Hey Chlo." Beca smiles, looking over to the silent girl.

"Oh, hey." Chloe looks over, forcing a small smile.

"You okay? I haven't seen you since rehearsals and you seemed…a bit off." Beca questions her, still feeling a weird vibe from her friend.

"Fine. Just had stuff to do." Chloe lies, looking back to the screen making Beca frown. Chloe freezes again when she feels a hand on her thigh.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself lately." Beca points out making Chloe look back to her, "Do you want to go talk about it?" Beca motions towards the stairs with a nod of her head. Chloe gulps, now noticing how close Beca's face is to hers. She studies the dark eyes for a moment, feeling her heart jab at itself. Chloe then places her hand overtop of Beca's, giving a the girl a slow nod.

Beca gives a small smile, rising from the couch. She holds onto Chloe's hand as they both leave the rest of the Bella's and the movie, walking up the stairs quickly and going to Chloe's room.

Beca is the one who closes the door behind them, giving her full attention to the nervous redhead. Beca still holds onto her hand as Chloe brings them over to sit on the bed, giving the redhead a comforting squeeze.

Chloe stays silent for a long moment, Beca realizing that she needs to let the girl talk when she's ready. She's never seen her like this, and it scares her if she's being honest. She just wants to see the happy, bubbly Chloe that she's always known and loved.

"I'm just really confused lately." Chloe admits with a small sigh, breaking the silence. She stares at the wall opposite of them, avoiding Beca's eyes.

"About what Chlo?" Beca wonders, hating the way Chloe seems so upset.

"A-About this." Chloe whispers as she raises their intertwined hands, gulping and looking down at the current contact which makes Beca raise an eyebrow. "I don't know what it means and it's driving me absolutely crazy Beca." Chloe continues, her voice raising a bit as her emotions take over.

"I still don't understand what you mean…" Beca admits, feeling confused. Chloe meets her eyes then, already feeling her own start to fill.

"Do you love me?" Chloe's voice cracks, regretting it as soon as it leaves her lips. Beca scrunches her eyebrows, even more confused with the girl.

"Of course Chloe, you know that. We're a family." Beca reassures the girl, thinking she would have already known this. She lets go of Chloe's hand, reaching up and pushing some strands of hair away from Chloe's face. She then wipes at the single tear that rolls down the girl's cheek, giving her a soft smile. Beca then wondering if this is a insecurity problem, which would be very surprising coming from Chloe.

"That's not-" Chloe opens her mouth, then closing it again with a sigh. She stares at Beca, looking at the confused yet loving eyes staring back at her.

"You're really comfortable around me." Chloe points out, ready to just outright say it. "I'm just confused if you like me in a different way than you like the other Bella's. I'm starting to think that there isn't just platonic feelings between us anymore." Chloe motions between them both, watching as Beca finally realizes what Chloe's asking.

"Oh." Beca nods, feeling the immediate butterflies in her stomach.

"I-you just are so comfortable around me and I-I just can't help but think that you do, maybe like me back." Chloe tries a bit flustered, keeping her eyes glued on Beca's. Beca stays silent for a moment, shocked that this moment is happening now. She had been planning to tell Chloe how she felt after World's, feeling almost unprepared and flustered with the situation.

"I um-would you wanna-maybe have dinner w-with me tomorrow?" Beca gulps, immediately surprising the redhead. Beca mentally curses herself out, unable to control herself with the nervousness and shock seeping into her.

"So you do, like me back?" Chloe asks, feeling confused by Beca's sudden question.

"Yeah." Beca nods, her eyes searching for any detail of rejection. "But I don't want a whole dramatic thing right now…Can we pretend that it's not a big deal, even though it is." Beca bites her lip nervously, still trying to process the whole situation.

"Yeah." Chloe nods, thinking that this is Beca's way of trying to make things less awkward.

"Cool." Beca chuckles, shaking her head with a small smile. She then leans in and hugs the redhead.

"Wait." Chloe pulls back, "Are you just asking me, just to be nice?" The redhead sounding suddenly worried.

"No Chloe." Beca shakes her head, not wanting Chloe to think that way. "Trust me, I've wanted this to finally happen for a while now." Beca admits, hoping she doesn't sound lame.

"Oh good." Chloe beams up again, the whole situation a bit awkward. "I've liked you for a long time too."

Beca just smiles in response, she then grabs Chloe's hand again. The two sit in silence, letting their smiles being the only conversation they need.


	11. Beca & Chloe's Nephew

**Prompt (50 Shades of Pitch Perfect) : Can you do one with Beca and Chloe babysitting Chloe's nephew. Chloe needs to go to the store and leaves them only. When she comes back, Beca has some explaining to do!**

 **Maybe the kitchen is a mess from trying to bake a cake or cookies or the living room had food everywhere from a food fight?**

"Chloe, Chloe wait!" Beca runs after the redhead, quickly grabing the girl's wrist.

"What's up?" Chloe turns, raising an eyebrow at the panic in Beca's eyes.

"I can't babysit him all by myself!" Beca looks at her girlfriend, wondering why she doesn't see the problem here. They both look back to the small boy in the living room, Trenton sitting on the ground in front of the TV, his eyes glued to the lit up screen as he grips onto an old teddybear.

"Beca, you'll be fine. I'll be back in twenty minutes with food to make him dinner. Besides, he's just watching a movie. All you have to do is sit there." Chloe reassures Beca with a small smile.

"Why can't I go get the food?" Beca wonders, starting to feel flustered as Chloe rolls her eyes with a small chuckle.

"I love you babe, but you're a horrible cook. You wouldn't know what to buy." Chloe then leans in, giving the girl a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon, you'll be fine." Chloe smiles as she takes the last few steps towards the door, sending her frowning girlfriend a wink before walking through and leaving Beca with the little monster.

Beca takes a deep breath, trying to convince herself that she'll be fine. Chloe will be back soon, and everything will be great. Beca tries to push away the reoccurring thought about how she's never exactly babysat before. It can't be that hard, right?

She turns around, jumping and stumbling back when her eyes meet the little boy who stands right in front of her. "Jesus Christ kid, you scared me."

"Where did Aunt Chloe go?" The little blonde boy asks, holding onto the small stuffed bear still.

"She just went to get something for you to eat." Beca tells him with a small nod. The little boy then squints up at her, beginning to glare at her.

"I want Aunt Chloe." He states with a frown.

"You and me both kid." Beca sighs, "How about we go watch the rest of that movie?" She then suggests, forcing a smile.

"My name isn't Kid." The little boy tells her, still glaring up at her.

"Sorry Trevor, let's go watch that movie now." She tries to walk, but he steps in front of her.

"My name is Trenton." Her folds his arms, giving her his meanest look he can muster.

She sighs and nods, "Sorry, I'm not good with names."

"Chloe remembers my name." Trenton tells Beca, his eyebrows scrunched together as he continues to stare daggers at her.

"I'd sure hope so, she is your aunt after all." Beca tries, wishing the kid would just go back to his movie already.

"Sometimes she calls me Little Man." He informs Beca, making her nod.

"Cool Little Man." Beca tries, hoping that will make him happy.

"No, only Aunty Chloe calls me Little Man." He growls making Beca raise her eyebrows.

"Sorry." Beca quickly tells him.

"When's she gonna be back?" Trenton asks, whining a bit. "I don't like you."

"Soon, I promise." Beca tells him with a frown, "Why don't we watch that movie while we wait for her?"

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore." He shakes his head.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" Beca asks with a sigh, looking down at him as she places her hands on her hips.

"I want to play with Aunty Chloe." He stomps on the ground.

"Look Ki-Trenton, she's not going to be back for another twenty minutes. You can play with her then." Beca takes a deep breath, not understanding how this kid can't grasp that information. Beca finds herself already having to control her anger with this kid.

The boy pouts, he then turns around and walks back to the living room. Beca sighs as she follows him, wishing the twenty minutes would pass already.

"Chloe told me you're her friend." He turns around, looking confused. Beca sits down on the couch while nodding her head, leaning over with her elbows on her knees.

"Something like that, yeah." Beca tells him.

"Chloe is my friend." He states making Beca raise her eyebrows from the obvious, "You're not my friend though."

"Ok then." Beca grits her teeth, wondering what this kid's problem is.

"Chloe's prettier than you." The kid then tells her, making Beca drop any form of a fake smile.

"Yes, she is." Beca agrees, trying to control her anger from getting worse.

He stands and glares at her for a few moments, the two having a stare down of sorts. Beca looks away when she realizes that she's fighting with a six year old.

"I want to play hide and seek." The boy then smiles making Beca raise an eyebrow.

"Ok, sure." Beca nods.

"I want you to go count in there." He points towards the closet door, "Count to one hundred."

"Why am I counting in the closet?" Beca questions not trusting the kid.

"So you won't cheat and see where i'm hiding." He tells her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine." Beca grits, she then stands up and walks over to the closet. She opens it up and sighs when she see's it's full of coats and such. She walks in and closes the door, she then begins to count out loud so the little turd can hear her.

She grabs her phone from her pocket, still counting out loud, and turns it on. She see's a picture of her and Chloe as her lock screen, thinking about how the redhead owes her after all of this. She puts her phone away, continuing to count. She counts rather slow, not wanting to meet the little monster again.

Once she counts to one hundred, she opens the door and steps out. "Ready or not kid, here I come."

She looks around the living room, not seeing any sign of him. She walks towards the hallway, looking inside the bedrooms one by one. She hums a song as she casually walks through the whole house, beginning to think that the kid is actually pretty good with this game.

She walks towards the kitchen last, noticing that all of the lights have been turned off. She frowns and searches for a light switch, forgetting where it is.

"Here you go you big poo!" She hears, before she jumps when she feels a cold sensation hit the top of her head. It starts to slide down her face, making it even harder to see.

"What the fu-Ugh." She groans as she walks away and goes to the nearest wall, she fumbles for the switch, lucky enough to eventually find it.

The lights switch on and she sees the little twerp kneeling on the counter with a can of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Beca touches the top of her head, her hand meeting all of the goo that he poured there.

"You little brat!" Beca groans as she tries to wipe it all off, looking down and seeing it drip onto her shirt. She then feels something hit her chest, seeing the green slime that is jello, roll off her shirt and onto the ground.

"Are you serious?" She looks up, seeing his cynical grin on his face. He then dips his hand back into the big bowl of jello beside him, making Beca duck as he takes another shot at her.

"Dude, stop it!" She yells as she walks towards him, he just continues to throw more jello at her. She takes the big bowl of jello away from him, setting it on the other side of the counter.

She feels more cool on her head again, seeing the little brat using more of the ice cream essentials on her. She grabs it away from him, looking down and seeing the whole mess dripping off of her and onto the floor. Chocolate and whip cream all over her clothes, she looks up and gives him her deadliest glare.

The little boy just laughs, a huge grin plastered on his face as he continues to enjoy the funny sight in front of him.

"You think this is funny? Huh kid?" Beca grits, "How about this? Is this funny?" She then grabs at the collar of his shirt, opening it up and squirting some of the whip cream down his small chest.

"Hey!" He giggles, trying to jump off the counter.

"Now, this is funny." Beca feels herself begin to smile as she covers the kid in whip cream and chocolate syrup.

He quickly reaches for some more of the jello in the bowl, throwing it at her as she continues to spray him. Beca doesn't know how they both end up laughing, but it just happens. She's never done anything like this before.

Beca and Trenton freeze though when they hear the front door open in the other room. Beca gulps and looks down at the mess around her, beginning to mentally panic. She looks down at the kid, who's eyes have grown twice their size.

"Hey Becs, I just got some fast food. Thought you might need me here." Beca hears Chloe's voice call out, the redhead then rounds the corner and into the kitchen, stopping quickly in her tracks.

Beca gulps again, watching as her girlfriend takes in the scene in front of her.

Chloe's mouth is wide open as she stares at her girlfriend and nephew covered in what seems to be chocolate and whip cream, green jello broken up in pieces on the floor and on both of their clothes.

"Look, Chlo-" Beca starts with a deep breath.

"It was Becky's idea!" Trenton yells out, pointing up at Beca. Beca looks down to the little kid, her mouth wide open in shock.

"That is not tru-" Beca starts, but is cut off.

"I left for like, ten minutes." Chloe states, doing that little lip quirk that Beca finds absolutely adorable.

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't know how to explain this." Beca nods, making Chloe close her eyes with a smiling sigh.

"Come on Trenton." She opens her eyes, setting down the fast food bag on the clean parts of the counter. "Beca, I'd appreciate it if you cleaned this all up while I go clean him up."

"Got it." Beca nods with a blush, not understanding how the night turned this way.

Trenton runs to Chloe, holding up his arms as more goo drips off of him. Beca begins to gather paper towels as her girlfriend and her nephew leave the kitchen.

"Little shit." Beca mumbles irritably as she gets down on her knees and begins to wipe up the mess. "It was Becy's idea." She continues to mock, pulling faces as she cleans. She hears water running in one of the rooms, wishing she could be the one getting a bath. The little twerp should be the one cleaning up anyways, he's the one that started it all.

Ten minutes pass, most of the mess being resolved. Beca wipes at her clothes last, trying to get the clumps of whip cream and chocolate out of her shirt. She hears the tv turn on, then the sound of heels walking against the hardwood floor.

Beca turns as she tries to rinse out the chocolate from her hair, in the kitchen sink. She see's Chloe leaning against one of the counters with her arms crossed, a small smirk plastered on her lips.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't think it would get that out of hand." Beca frowns as she sees the girl giggling.

"Trenton just told me he was the one that pulled out all of the food, bragged about how he got you pretty good." Chloe smirks making Beca sigh in relief. Chloe walks over and gets another rag, wetting it underneath the rushing water.

"Little shit did get me good." Beca agrees gesturing to her head, where lots of chocolate still appears in her hair. Chloe laughs making Beca's frown turn up the slightest.

Chloe begins to wipe at Beca's face where the chocolate had dripped down, chuckling at the sight in front of her. "God, you're such a mess."

She leans in and kisses Beca's cheek, pursing her lips afterwards. "You taste like chocolate too."

Beca rolls her eyes, smiling at her girlfriend for a moment. She then begins to smirk as she opens her arms wide. "Chloe, I think we should hug right now."

"Oh no, not while you're all messy." Chloe backs away as Beca continues to grin.

"What world is this? Chloe Beale refusing a hug?" Beca jokes making Chloe giggle as she continues to back away from Beca's advances.

"Beca, i'm serious. Do not hug me." Chloe tries to tell Beca sternly, but can't help the smile on her face.

"But you're always trying to hug me. The one time I want a hug, you're going to tell me no?" Beca steps closer making Chloe hold up a finger.

"Beca!" Chloe squeals as Beca catches her and wraps her in her arms quickly.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Beca teases as Chloe groans in her arms.

"Becs, you're all sticky! Gross!" Chloe laughs as she tries to push her girlfriend off of her, Beca continuing to sport a goofy grin.

"Love you too babe." Beca kisses Chloe's cheeks manically, making Chloe laugh even more.


	12. The Breakfast Club

**Prompt (Guest) : Chloe walks in on beca watching the breakfast club and thinks she isn't over Jesse (which she is)**

Chloe pulls out her earbuds as she enters the Bella's house, nobody present to greet her. It's always so strange to her when it's actually quiet in the house, normally being such a hectic environment with all of the Bellas running around. She's usually the only one awake at this hour anyways, the only one who keeps to her morning jog.

She walks to the kitchen quietly, quickly making some coffee. She grabs two mugs before pouring the steaming liquid into both of them, steadily holding onto them as she walks upstairs. She walks to her room, not forgetting how Beca had fallen asleep on her bed after a late night of mixing on her laptop.

She opens the door and raises an eyebrow when she see's a lit laptop shining on her girlfriend's face. Chloe usually has to wake Beca up, hence the coffee in her hands.

"Hey Becs, what're you doing?" Chloe asks as she walks in, hearing the sound of a video playing. Beca looks up and smiles as she sees Chloe, confusing the redhead even further. Usually Beca doesn't make any expression that doesn't involve grumpy this early in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep, just watching a movie." Beca sits up in the bed, pressing pause on her laptop.

"A movie?" Chloe raises her eyebrows, setting down the coffee on her bedside table. She then sits down beside Beca, her eyebrows raising even further as she sees the famous screen shot of Judd Nelson holding up his fist in the air.

"You're watching the Breakfast club?" Chloe asks skeptically as she frowns.

"Yeah, I guess I actually can stand this one." Beca shrugs nonchalantly, closing the laptop and setting it down on the other side of the bed. She reaches over Chloe, grabbing one of the mugs for herself.

"Thanks for the coffee." She leans in and kisses a confused Chloe. Chloe looks to Beca, not understanding what the brunette is currently feeling. Beca takes a sip of the beverage, staring at her girlfriend who sits in deep thought.

"Where did you go running this morning?" Beca asks, wanting to break the silence.

"Just around the lake." Chloe continues to frown, making Beca confused.

"You okay Chlo? What's wrong?" Beca asks, setting down the coffee. Chloe looks up and lets her eyes meet Beca's, finding worry in the dark blue orbs.

"Do you miss Jesse?" Chloe quickly asks, making Beca raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"We still hang, the break up was mutual Chloe. You know that." Beca answers still confused.

"I know," Chloe sighs, "But you were watching that movie…"

"So?" Beca questions, reaching out and grabbing one of Chloe's hands.

"I just thought maybe you miss him or something? Isn't that like your guy's movie?" Chloe looks away, feeling suddenly insecure.

"Chloe, Jesse and I are done." Beca reaches up and lays her hand on Chloe's cheek, turning her face towards her own again. "I love you, not him."

"But-"

"Sure, he introduced the movie to me. But it doesn't remind me of him." Beca tells her, "It reminds me of this." She then gestures all around the room, "It reminds me of all the Bella's, how a bunch of very different weirdos became friends. How we all became a family."

Chloe smiles then, taken back by the sweet words. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Beca chuckles, throwing her arms around her girlfriend.

"You're such a softie sometimes." Chloe smiles, hugging Beca back. "I love it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. She then leans back, "You're all sweaty."

Chloe laughs with a shrug. "I better go shower then."

Beca leans in, giving her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Chloe grins, "You better get ready too. You have class in forty minutes."

Beca rolls her eyes, kissing her girlfriend once again before they both begin to get ready for the day.


	13. Can You Love Me Again?

**AN: Hey! It's me again, sorry i've been so inactive** **lately. There are quite a few prompts you guys have asked me to write since I last updated. Don't think i've forgotten you! I will try to write them all as fast as I can. Thank you for sticking with my writing :)**

 **Prompt (Guest) : Okay so: Chloe and Beca are dating, but she breaks it off for some jock dude. But as she starts dating him, she realizes she misses all the little things Beca did for her (bringing her flowers, mixes, her favorite ice cream, etc.) so she tries to win her back, and you can decide if they get back together or not.**

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Chloe asks, smiling as she sits down next to Tom. She puts her hand on his back, rubbing small circles as her eyes travel to the screen in front of him.

"Killing these mother fucking zombies." Tom jerks the controller in his hands, grinning when a huge explosion erupts on the screen.

"Do you want to grab some dinner? I've had classes all day and I haven't been able to eat yet, i'm starving." Chloe wonders, giving a look of disgust when virtual blood splatters all over the screen, a big boom and agonizing screams coming from the speakers.

"Sure, that would be great. You should pick up some pizza." Tom blinks, continuing to stare at the screen with wide eyes.

"I was thinking maybe we could both go out…there's this nice new Italian place downtown. I bet they have pretty good pizza there." Chloe suggests with a small smile.

"Nah, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe we can go next week." Tom shrugs making Chloe's smile disappear. She stays silent for a moment, watching as her boyfriend plays the video game.

"Fine." Chloe then smirks, knowing how to turn the situation around. "How about we have some fun then?" She leans into him, gently pressing her lips to his neck. She begins to kiss down the exposed skin, trying to ignore the loud noises from the TV. She runs her hands up his shoulders, tasting the rough skin on her lips. She then places her hands on either side of his face, nipping a bit at his neck.

"Chloe, you're in the way." He moves as his eyes stay glued to the screen, distancing himself from her.

"Are you serious?" Chloe drops her hands, her eyebrows scrunched together as her mouth slightly drops.

"I like the meat-lovers pizza if you want to go pick it up. Thanks." Tom continues to press the buttons manically, not seeing Chloe's upset expression.

Chloe stands up quickly, grabbing her bag and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Oh, could you get some of those cheesy breadsticks too?" She hears his voice once more before she slams the door behind her. She takes a deep breath, already starting to feel the lump in her throat start to form.

She walks past some loud boys throwing a football, biting on her lip to keep from breaking down in the middle of the hallway. She leaves the dorm building in a hurry, clenching the keys in her fist as she walks to her car. She opens up the door to her car quickly, slamming it as she hops inside.

She takes another deep breath, hearing only silence now as she looks at the darkness outside. A few students roam, making their way home for the night. She continues to watch, trying to take a moment to calm herself down.

 _\- Chloe walks into her room, noticing that Aubrey is out. She takes off her shoes quickly, her clothes soon following. She grabs a huge pink shirt she's had since high school, throwing it over her head as she drops onto her bed. She takes a deep breath as her back muscles relax into the mattress, hoping the current headache that is invading her comfort, will soon go away._

 _She sets her phone on her bedside table, her eyebrows raising when she sees a sticky note and a chocolate bar. She leans over and grabs it, scrunching her eyebrows together as she sees a small drive taped to the chocolate bar._

 _She turns over the sticky note, seeing the small handwriting._

 ** _Hey Chlo, I know you had a stressful exam today. I wish I could come hang out with you, but I'm stuck at the radio station for the night. So, here's some candy and a few of my new mixes to help you fall asleep. Can't wait to see you tomorrow._**

 ** _Beca._**

 _Chloe grins with a small chuckle, hurrying to stand up and grab her laptop. She quickly puts the small drive into the computer, smiling when she see's some of her favorite songs mixed on the list. -_

Chloe fishes through her purse, pulling out her I-pod. She plugs it in to the aux cord, immediately going to her Beca playlist. She hits play, sitting back into her seat. She takes a few more deep breaths, already feeling the silent tears roll down her cheeks. She smiles when she hears the Titanium mix play through the speakers of her car, only to feel the sobs starting to rise in her chest.

 _\- Chloe grins as she spots the brunette sitting under her usual tree, headphones on as her eyes stay glued to the small screen in front of her. Her fingers playing across the mousepad as she creates the magic that Chloe loves to fall asleep to at night._

 _Chloe quickly sits down next to the shorter girl, grinning when Beca looks over at her with surprise in her eyes. A smile growing on the girl's lips as she quickly takes off her headphones._

 _"_ _Hey you." Chloe leans in and kisses Beca's cheek, making the younger girl blush._

 _"_ _Hey." Beca grins._

 _"_ _You can continue to do your thing," Chloe motions to Beca's laptop, "I just wanted to sit next to you."_

 _"_ _I can mix later." Beca shrugs as she closes the laptop, placing it next to her. "How's your day been?"_

 _Chloe smiles, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck as she begins to tell the girl about her day. Beca listens to all of the crazy stories about the Bellas and Aubrey's insane training tactics. She holds onto Chloe's waist, not knowing how she came to be in Chloe Beale's life. -_

Chloe tightens her grip on the steering wheel, leaning her head against the front of it. Her eyes sting a lot, wishing she could stop the ongoing tears from falling.

 _\- "Oh shut it Mitchell." Chloe laughs as Beca smirks._

 _"_ _What?" Beca raises her eyebrows, the smug smile still placed on her lips. "All I'm saying, is that you wouldn't last a minute into the hunger games."_

 _"_ _And why do you say that?" Chloe questions as she takes another bite of the ice-cream Beca had brought over._

 _"_ _Because you're too sweet, too soft." Beca informs Chloe, making the older girl open her mouth to argue._

 _"_ _I could so defend myself if I really had to." Chloe assures Beca, making the brunette roll her eyes playfully._

 _"_ _You couldn't hurt a fly Chlo." Beca leans over on the bed, dipping her spoon into the tub of ice-cream. "I'm not saying it's a bad quality." Beca quickly tells Chloe when she sees the small frown on her girlfriend's face. "I'm just saying, I can see you sacrificing yourself for someone else's life before trying to save your own." Chloe smiles again, feeling touched by her girlfriend's casual words._

 _"_ _I think you're right, but if we're being realistic, I'd probably just trip on the stupid panel and get blown up before the game even starts." Chloe smiles making Beca laugh._

 _"_ _That sounds pretty plausible too." Beca smirks making Chloe roll her eyes with a grin._

 _"_ _You wouldn't do so great either, missy." Chloe points out as she takes another bite of the chocolatey goodness._

 _"_ _Oh I know. I'd probably be killed by a mutated squirrel or something." Beca smirks making Chloe laugh, leaning her head against the younger girl's forehead for a short second._

 _"_ _You're too funny Becs." Chloe grins as she looks at the girl in front of her. Beca just shrugs with a small blush, always being mesmerized by Chloe's eyes. There's a moment of silence, both girls just staring at each other as they sit on Chloe's bed. No Aubrey or Jesse to interrupt, only them._

 _"_ _I love you." Beca quietly tells Chloe, surprising the redhead. Chloe slowly grins though when she sees the sincerity in the girl's eyes. -_

Chloe's sobs subside, leaving her tired and drained. She sees Beca so clearly when she closes her eyes, wishing that the DJ was with her now. Everything would be fine, Chloe wouldn't be so miserable anymore.

 _\- "Mom, I can't believe you're acting this way." Chloe feels a tear start to slip down her cheek. "Dad, you can't let her do this."_

 _"_ _Honey, we love you." Her father speaks, making her heart flutter in hope, "But your mother is right when she says you can't come here if you continue to date this girl. It is so wrong Chloe."_

 _Chloe stares at both of her parents, not understanding what is happening. Her parents have always been so supportive of everything Chloe did, but when she tells them about Beca? They tell her to leave?_

 _"_ _She makes me happy, I don't believe it's wrong." Chloe cries, hating the look of disgust playing over her mother's face._

 _"_ _You're welcome back when you get your life in order, we won't have a dyke of a daughter in our lives." Her mother lays down her words, making Chloe's anger build up in her. She turns around then, running out of the house quickly. -_

Chloe thinks back to last week, remembering the happy smiles her parents held as she introduced them to Tom. They didn't care that he called them _dude_ , that he swore casually in front of them, that he would interrupt their only daughter while she tried to talk. They just cared that he wasn't a girl.

 _\- Chloe stares at Tom, watching him laughing as he talks to the others around them. Chloe links her arms with his, looking around the movie theatre as they all wait in line to buy their tickets._

 _Chloe stands still, wishing that they could just get to the movie instead of talk. Chloe hasn't admitted it out loud, but Tom's friend's bother her. They just talk freely of issues that seem problematic to Chloe, always talking about others in a rude manner. But she stands anyways, trying really hard to listen to what they're saying and not come off as rude herself._

 _Chloe scrunches her eyebrows though when she hears a familiar voice behind her, she turns her head slightly, eyes widening when she sees Beca and Jesse._

 _Beca freezes when her eyes meet the shocked blue ones in front of her. Beca takes a big gulp, lifting her hand to rub the back of her neck nervously._

 _"_ _Hey Chloe." Jesse breaks the silence, giving a small awkward wave._

 _Chloe leaves Tom's arm so she can turn around completely, the boy continuing to talk to his friends._

 _"_ _Hey Jesse…Beca…" She awkwardly greets back, feeling her heart beat faster inside of her chest at the sight of her ex-girlfriend._

 _"_ _Hey Chlo." Beca nods, looking at any place but the redhead in front of her._

 _"_ _What movie are you guys seeing?" Chloe tries to make conversation, feeling hurt by the way Beca won't even look at her._

 _"_ _I'm dragging her to the new Mission Impossible movie. She hasn't seen any of them, which is a crime by the way." Jesse bumps Beca's shoulder playfully, trying to ease the tension._

 _"_ _Yeah." Beca nods, looking down at her feet with knitted eyebrows and a small frown. Chloe watches the shorter girl, feeling the wave of guilt hit her, even harder than it usually does. This is the first time she's actually even talked to Beca since she broke it off between the two of them months ago._

 _"_ _Well, you guys have fun." Chloe swallows the lump in her throat, turning around to return to her boyfriend. She takes a deep breath, glancing back once and finally meeting the dark sky in Beca's eyes. Chloe sees the emotion in the silent storm, biting down on her lip as she forces herself to turn away. -_

Chloe doesn't know how she gets to the dorm building, she just knows that she somehow can't control her feet. Her eyes are clouded with even more threatening tears, her arms wrapped around herself as if her subconscious is trying to hold herself together.

She takes a deep breath, staring at the door in front of her. The hallway is darker than it is during the day, only a few lights on that seem spread out too far from each other. She looks at the bottom of the door, seeing no light coming from inside. She doesn't know why she's exactly here.

She lifts her hand anyways, giving a weak knock.

Silence continues through the dorm hallway.

She knocks again, closing her eyes tight to get rid of the tears that blur her vision.

She hears footsteps then, hope and anxiousness rising inside of her.

"It's one in the morning." Chloe instantly hears as the door opens, Kimmy Jin standing there as she rubs at her eyes. An angry glare throwing itself at Chloe.

"I-Is Beca here?" Chloe questions with a strangled whisper. Kimmy Jin rolls her eyes quickly, sighing deeply as she walks back into the dark room.

Chloe hears a grunt then.

"What the hell dude? What time-"

"Get up. The ginger has finally lost it."

"…"

"It's a real inconvenience Beca."

Chloe backs away from the door, hitting the wall behind her. She bites her lip, hearing Beca's footsteps walking her way.

Beca has her eyebrows scrunched together as she closes the door behind her, a look of exhaustion in her eyes. "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

Chloe gulps, wiping at the tears that stain her cheeks. She stares at the girl in front of her, seeing the mess of a bun on her head, the wrinkled tank and sweatpants. "I miss you."

Beca looks at her, almost as if she's wondering if this is all a joke. She folds her arms, leaning back against the closed door. "Chloe, this is unfair." She whispers, letting her eyes trail down to the ground.

Chloe stands still, frightened to death of what will come from this conversation. She holds onto herself tighter, her heart stabbing itself from just seeing Beca. She doesn't look much different than she did three months ago when they were still together, she just looks grumpy and tired.

"I-I made a huge mistake Becs." The nickname making the younger girl look up at her. Beca stays silent, clenching her jaw to keep herself from saying anything she'll regret.

"I still love you." Chloe cries softly, Beca clenching her fists.

"You love him too though, right?" Beca looks away, anger filled in the water that slowly starts to fill her eyes.

"No-Becs, I've never felt that way about him." Chloe takes a step closer, making Beca tense up.

"You told me, you loved someone else. That's why you left." Beca grits her teeth, still not meeting the blue eyes in front of her.

"That's n-not why I left." Chloe runs a hand through her hair, closing the gap between them. "I left because my parents told me I-I had to stay out of their lives if I continued to be with you."

Beca looks up to Chloe, feeling her heart clench as she sees the pain in the girl's eyes. Beca shakes her head though, "I can't do this Chloe." She turns around, hand stretched out for the handle.

"Wait, Becs. Please." Chloe begs, reaching out and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. Beca freezes, flashbacks of Chloe's smiles and hugs invading her mind.

"This isn't fair…and you know that." Beca whispers, leaving Chloe's touch as she opens her door, closing it softly behind her.

 _\- "Aubrey, chill. It's just a party." Chloe smirks as she weaves through the huge crowd in the living room, holding onto Aubrey's hand tightly._

 _"_ _We both have exams next week. We should be studying." Aubrey states as Chloe stops them both in front of a large table, Chloe instantly picking up two red solo cups._

 _"_ _Relax, we've studied enough already. If you're so worried, we can study tomorrow once the hangovers have run their course." Chloe hands Aubrey one of the cups, pressing her own cup to her lips instantly._

 _"_ _Fine. But only a few drinks, nothing too crazy tonight Chloe." Aubrey nods, looking down at her drink skeptically. Chloe leaves the blonde with some of the new Bellas, laughing at Aubrey's horrified expression from something that the Australian girl has said to her._

 _Chloe talks with some of the mutuals she's met since freshman year, dancing a bit and getting tipsier by the second. She yells something to a guy she can't remember his name to about getting more jiggle juice, turning around and immediately feeling a collision as beer pours down her shirt._

 _She looks down, seeing her shirt now clinging to her torso._

 _"_ _I am so sorry, oh my god."_

 _Chloe looks up and her eyes meet horrified eyes that belong to a petite girl with lots of eyeliner and many ear-piercings._

 _"_ _Good job Becs, you just spilled your beer all over Chloe Beale." Chloe looks over to see a boy, someone she doesn't recognize either._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, I didn't see you turning around." The girl stresses, her hands trying to find a place as she tries to figure out what to do._

 _"_ _It's fine. Really." Chloe smiles, placing a hand on Beca's arm._

 _"_ _I have an extra shirt in my car, I can go get it for you. Cause…um…" Beca starts, trying to avoid gazing down at the girl's chest._

 _"_ _Oh." Chloe blushes as she looks down, seeing what the girl means._

 _"_ _Yeah, people are starting to stare." The boy nods, making Chloe blush further._

 _"_ _Yeah, the shirt would be nice. I'll come with you." Chloe nods, looking back to Beca. Beca nods frantically, nervously turning around and leading the redhead out of the booming frat house._

 _"_ _My car is just down the street." Beca gulps as they leave the house, walking out into the falling night._

 _"_ _Thanks for offering your shirt." Chloe tells her as she folds her arms, trying to cover the reveal in her shirt._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for ruining yours." Beca frowns as she approaches a small blue car, opening up the back door quickly._

 _"_ _It's seriously all good, I can't say that this is the first time this has happened to me." Chloe shrugs, watching as the girl searches through a bag in the back seat._

 _"_ _Really?" Beca pulls out of the back seat, holding a black shirt in her hands._

 _"_ _Sadly, yeah. At least I wasn't wearing a white tee like I am now though." Chloe chuckles making Beca's stressed frown turn into a small smile._

 _"_ _Here." Beca then holds out the shirt, "Sorry, it's probably not what you usually wear."_

 _Chloe opens up the shirt, smirking as she sees the huge skull with a cigarette sticking out through it's teeth. "Nope, not something I would wear. But I can go through a punk stage tonight." She smirks, making Beca blush with a small smile._

 _Beca's eyes then widen as Chloe begins to pull her wet shirt over her head, standing in a rather revealing black and pink lace bra. Chloe quickly pulls over the black shirt, fixing her long hair once the shirt is on. Chloe looks down and grins, looking back up to see Beca staring at her in amazement._

 _"_ _What do you think?" Chloe asks with a smug smile, making Beca blush once more._

 _"_ _I-I, it-uh looks g-great." Beca mumbles, pushing her hands into her pockets nervously._

 _"_ _How come I haven't seen you around before?" Chloe then asks, smiling down at the smaller girl._

 _"_ _Freshman. Kind of my first college party. My friend Jesse dragged me here." Beca nods nervously, unable to look away from the blue eyes in front of her._

 _"_ _Well I'm glad he did." Chloe smiles, making Beca blush again. -_

The next day, Chloe walks away from Tom's dorm, trying not to think about how he really wasn't that upset when she told him they were done. Or the way he silently judged her about the shirt she was currently wearing.

She looks down at the black shirt with the huge skull on it, running her hands across the edges with a small smile. She takes a deep breath as she walks across campus, keeping her eyes open as she walks to Beca's usual tree she likes to sit under after her psychology class.

Chloe sits down next to the tree with a small smile, trying to stay positive. She plugs her earbuds in as she sits back against the trunk and closes her eyes, trying to rid the nervousness in her stomach as she waits the ten minutes before Beca's class gets out.

Chloe plays Beca's playlist, hearing the soft thuds of the DJ's mixes that were once meant for her. She finds herself humming along, not caring about the other people around. And before she knows it, there's a soft kick against her foot which makes her jump in her spot, opening her eyes quickly.

She grins as she sees the petite girl in front of her, a glare being thrown her way.

"What are you doing Chloe?" Beca asks as the other girl takes out her earbuds.

"Listening to music." Chloe smiles, making Beca roll her eyes.

"You're in my spot for a reason, wearing my shirt, and I can hear my music blaring through your headphones…What are you doing Chloe?" Beca asks again with a sigh.

"Sit by me and I'll tell you?" Chloe tries making Beca sigh again, looking around as she tries to figure out what to do.

"Fine." Beca shakes her head, throwing her bag down as she sits herself next to Chloe, leaving a noticeable space between them both. "Now will you tell me what's going on? This isn't about last night, because if it-"

"It is about last night." Chloe interrupts making Beca sigh. "If you don't want to get back together, I understand Beca…I would like to at least be your friend though…I need you…"

Beca looks over to Chloe, unsure if it's anger or butterflies building up inside of her as she stares at the redhead. "You broke my heart Chloe…" She tells her which makes Chloe's smile falter.

"I know." Chloe nods, "I'm so sorry Beca. Leaving you was one of the biggest mistakes i've ever made. I let my fears take over."

"And now you think it's just fine to come back to me whenever you want? How can I trust that you'll actually stay this time around?" Beca looks away, playing with the fingers inside of her lap.

"Because I love you. You have to know that." Chloe tells her, earning only silence from the girl beside her. "Do you still love me?"

Beca chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Of course I still love you Chloe."

"Then please give me another chance." Chloe shifts, turning herself towards Beca. She watches as Beca looks at her, her eyes already starting to fill up.

Chloe doesn't know where her confidence comes from, but she leans in quickly and lets her lips touch Beca's softly. She feels the other girl lean into her, kissing her back softly.

"Please…I won't disappear again, I won't disappoint you." She whispers desperately against the other girl's lips.

"I want to tell you no." Beca leans back, staring down at Chloe's frowning lips. "But I know I couldn't even if I tried."

"I don't want to force you into anything Beca. That's not what I'm asking." Chloe takes a deep breath, starting to feel guilty.

"Seeing you with that Tom guy, has hurt me more than I could have ever imagined." Beca admits, making Chloe's frown increase.

"I broke up with Tom…this morning actually." Chloe nods making Beca's lips twitch. "He's an ass…just somebody I used to impress my parents."

"Did it work?" Beca asks, making Chloe sigh.

"Yeah. But it just opened my eyes to see that they're asses too." Chloe shrugs making Beca nod, "I'm done with them. Until they except that I like girls as well, that I love you and not Tom, I want nothing to do with them."

Beca nods again, letting the conversation reach it's moment of silence. She takes a deep breath, reaching out and grabbing Chloe's hand. The redhead's eyes instantly light up, watching as the brunette's fingers intertwine with her own.

"I need to take things slow if we're doing this again Chloe." Beca smiles slightly, thinking about having her back in her life.

Chloe grins in response, throwing herself into Beca's arms, making the younger girl squeal as they stumble back onto the grass.


	14. Mistakes

**Prompt (Guest) : Please, do one where Chloe cheats on Beca. Lots of**

 **drama.**

"Yeah, it's no problem really. Just don't make a mess or Aubrey will get on you about it." Chloe chuckles as she walks into the room, the tall muscular brunette following in after her.

"Your dorm is very clean." Chase observes, making Chloe nod in agreement.

"All Aubrey's doing." Chloe smiles as she closes the door behind them, she walks towards her desk, putting down some of her books and bag. "Should we get started on the project? I have Bella's practice later and I can't be late."

"Yeah, totally." Chase nods, sitting down on Chloe's bed.

Chloe sits down with her book, opening it up, "So I was thinking that maybe-"

"Who's that?" Chase interrupts making Chloe look up from the opened book in her lap. She looks to the picture frame on her desk, a small smile forming on her face.

"That's Beca, she's my girlfriend." Chloe tells him, looking at the picture of her and Beca at a high school football game.

"Girlfriend huh?" Chase asks, a bit surprised by the new information.

"Yeah, she lives in California though. She's a senior in high school this year." Chloe looks over the book in front of her with a small smile.

"You're dating a high schooler?" Chase asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's how we met." Chloe nods as she flips through the book, trying to find the right page.

"California is a long ways from Georgia." Chase points out making Chloe's smile falter a bit.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in six months actually." Chloe sighs, looking back to the picture.

"Must be pretty lonely." Chase shrugs making Chloe turn her head in his direction, surprised by how close his face is to hers.

"Sometimes, but she'll be here soon. She's already applied to Barden for next year." Chloe takes a big gulp, looking away which makes Chase frown.

"That's too bad." Chase nods, making Chloe look back to him with confusion.

"What's too bad?" She asks, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I was hoping that I could take you out on a real date sometime." He admits as he turns his head, a smoldering smirk playing across his lips.

"Oh." Chloe frowns, not expecting that type of reply.

"Yeah, you're like the hottest girl on Campus. Haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we started this class together." He admits making Chloe's heart start to beat a bit faster, watching as his eyes get closer.

"Oh." Chloe whispers, not knowing what's happening. She was just expecting to work on a project today.

"Yeah, I'd really like to kiss you too." Chase smiles, his face leaning in closer to hers even further. Chloe freezes, too shocked with the situation to think straight.

Her eyes widen when the boy's lips press against hers, feeling the rough skin move against her own. His hand comes up, resting on her cheek. She should be doing something, but she's forgotten how to move, how to think.

She almost whimpers, forgetting what it's like to have someone kiss her. Her eyes flutter shut then, trying to think of the last time she's felt this way. She kisses back softly, trying to memorize every detail of the contact. Her hand raises to intertwine with long hair, but its met with a short buzz.

She then pushes away, making the boy's eyes widen.

"Was it really that bad?" He asks a bit confused, Chloe staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Get out." She whispers, feeling anxiety rise in her chest. She looks down at her hands, seeing that they're already trembling.

"What?" Chase asks confused, lifting an eyebrow.

"Get the fuck out of my room." Chloe pushes at him, making him stand up.

"Jesus, fine." He shakes his head as he walks towards the door, grabbing his backpack. He walks out without looking back at Chloe, closing the door quickly.

Chloe listens to the silence in the room, clenching her jaw to keep it from continuing to shake. She pushes the book off of her lap, letting it hit the floor with a loud thud. She stares at the wall in front of her, feeling like she's going to throw up.

She looks over to the picture on her desk, seeing Beca's face immediately. She looks at the way Beca has her arm around Chloe, staring at the smiling redhead in awe.

Chloe lets the first tear drop, her arms quickly wrapping around herself. She slowly lets her body drop down onto the bed, staring blankly at the wall as the tears come. They run a long course, getting heavier every minute, eventually turning into sobs.

Chloe can't think of a good enough reason of why she had just done what she did.

Chloe wants to say she just subsumed to the touches that Chase just gave her, because she hasn't been touched like that for so long. Chloe screams at herself though, knowing she could've pushed him away easily and waited the few more months until she would see Beca again.

She thinks of her girlfriend, remembering the dark nights she had held the girl when she had found out her father had cheated on her mother. How could Chloe admit to her that she had just done the same thing?

This would break the girl's heart, knowing it would make Beca lose trust in her, if not push her away completely. Chloe didn't have much of Beca in her life as it is, only able to talk to her through the phone and messaging. Losing Beca completely would destroy Chloe though, she knows that.

She's known the alt girl since her senior year in high school, falling in love so quickly it scared Chloe. She can't lose the girl that once picked up her books for her when Chloe tripped. She can't lose the girl who would think of a cheesy pun everyday just because she knew Chloe loved them. She can't lose the girl who calmed Chloe after her anxiety attacks about classes and leaving California. She can't lose the girl who has been her steady rock. She just can't lose her.

Chloe stays in bed for who knows how long, crying endlessly into her pillow. Chloe thought of many different things, wishing she could just take back the day completely. She doesn't know how she's going to tell the girl she loves that she would throw them away just for one stupid kiss.

Chloe doesn't look up from her pillow when the door opens. She tries to stop her sobs, but she can't.

"Chloe, what happened?" She immediately feels a hand on her back. Chloe raises herself from the bed, quickly wrapping her arms around the blonde beside her.

She sobs even harder, feeling the strong arms wrap around her. Soft whispers of trying to calm her down and get an explanation of why this is happening.

"Chloe, calm down for a second." Aubrey's hand rubs at her back, "Tell me what happened please."

"I did a horrible thing. I'm going to lose her." Chloe cries into the girl's shoulder, staining the girl's shirt with tears.

"What are you talking about Chloe?" Aubrey asks, very confused.

"I kissed him back." Chloe tightens her hold on her best friend. Aubrey's eyes widen, taking a deep breath as she holds the redhead closer. She doesn't need any more confessions, not needing to know the details immediately.

"It's okay Chloe." She tries to reassure the girl as she rubs small circles on her back.

"No it's not." Chloe pulls back, her face puffy and red from hours of crying.

"Chloe, everything will be okay. Just take a deep breath-"

"Aubrey no, she's going to hate me forever. How can you say that everything is going to be okay?" Chloe cries again making Aubrey nod, not knowing how to fix this situation.

"What exactly happened Chloe?" Aubrey reaches out, guiding Chloe's head to rest on her chest.

"We just got here to w-work on the stupid project. Then he kissed me and I kissed back. I'm a horrible person Aubrey." She lets her face burry deeper into Aubrey's neck.

"Then what happened Chloe?" Aubrey asks gently, hoping not to upset the redhead any further.

"I pushed him away and told him to get out." Chloe sighs, hiccuping a bit.

"Beca will understand Chlo." Aubrey tries.

"Her father had an affair, she's a bit sensitive with the whole cheating thing. She's not going to understand." Chloe sits back, more tears streaming down her face. "She shouldn't have to understand, i'm the one at fault here. I'm the one that's going to break her heart Aubrey."

Aubrey sighs, not knowing how to cheer up her best friend. She doesn't even know Beca that well, she's only met the brunette once when she came to visit for Christmas break. Aubrey doesn't really understand why Chloe's so in love with her, but she does understand that she is in love.

So she holds the redhead closer, feeling the girl's pain as the sobs become more violent.

 **AN: Sorry that this one doesn't have a happy ending, but one of these prompts had to be extra angsty.**


	15. Overwhelmed

**Prompt (hunterpepper): can you do one where it's beca and Chloe on their wedding day and beca sings the song overwhelmed by Tim McMorris as her wedding vow because she's not good with words?**

Chloe wanted to be nervous. It was the normal feeling to have when you're about to get married right?

She couldn't feel that way even if she tried to though, she's been waiting for this day to happen ever since she was a little girl.

Sure, there was the rush of adrenaline that was soaring through her veins at the moment. It wasn't there because of nerves though, it was there because of the long wait finally coming to a close. She was actually marrying the girl of her dreams.

She didn't want the day to end, but she couldn't wait for the life that would be welcoming her after this day.

She was ready to come home every night and find her cute little DJ working on mixes, she was ready to hop into bed each night and let her favorite brunette cuddle into her side. She was even prepared for the fights and trials that would come, knowing that she and her wife, could get through all of them. They would get through it all with the love that got them through all of the hardships they've already had to face.

She knows what Beca must be feeling at the moment, and that is the nervousness of it all. Beca was just as happy as Chloe to be getting married, but Beca was more the type to worry about messing up her lines or tripping over her own dress. The girl's stress of making the day perfect for Chloe, only made the redhead's heart swell even more.

So when the moment came, where she was standing in front of the love of her life, she wasn't surprised with the shorter girl's flusters.

Beca's eyes were looking into hers so intensely, that the younger girl's cheeks turned bright red when the minister asked for her attention.

"Sorry." She whispered to him with a small smile, her blush making Chloe grin.

The minister continued with his words, Beca's eyes looking up to meet Chloe's once again. Chloe could feel the excitement running through the shorter girl, her hands clasped in her own as they stand in front of each other.

"I believe that you both have prepared vows? Beca, would you like to go first?" Beca's eyes drift over to the older man, nodding with pursed lips. She looks over to Chloe then, taking a deep breath with a growing grin.

"Um, my vows aren't so traditional." Beca admits, taking a glance out to the crowd that holds our closest friends and family. She lets go of Chloe's hands then, making the redhead raise her eyebrows. "But, Chloe and I's relationship isn't traditional to begin with, so I think it will be quite perfect...Like c'mon, she burst into my shower before even knowing my name."

The crowd chuckles as Jesse walks up quickly behind Beca, holding an acoustic guitar. Beca lets him help her put the strap over her, her hand instantly grabbing the fretboard. She looks back to Chloe as Jesse walks back.

"I feel like the only way to tell you how I feel without messing up my words, is to sing." Beca smiles at Chloe, seeing that her girl's bottom lip is already starting to tremble.

Beca's hands start to play a soft chord, her eyes staying on Chloe's as she begins to let her lyrics loose.

" _From the first time I saw you_

 _I knew that you'd be mine_

 _And from the first glance you gave_

 _My world it slowed, you stopped the time_

 _And in that moment I could see all of the things that we would be_

 _You were the girl I was waiting for, that I would ask to marry me_ "

Chloe was already trying to wipe at the small leaks she couldn't help, her smile only increasing as Beca's words carried on throughout the large room.

 _"_ _Like the beauty of the sun you light my life so I can see_

 _You make me laugh and show me how, just how good this life can be_

 _And in our moments filled with joy, is where I live, where I am free_

 _Lay in my arms, I'll hold you tight, just like you like, continually_

 _And I am, over-whelmed, by you_

 _Am, over come with joy_

 _You've taken me higher, and shown me what love can do_

 _Where would I go, or be, without you"_

Chloe wants to engulf the DJ into her arms then, knowing she couldn't even begin to think of anyone that could replace the girl in front of her.

 _"_ _There's something in your smile that gives me strength to carry on_

 _And there something in your words that lingers even when your gone_

 _Oh I've dreamt, that a time like this would come, fulfill my life_

 _Who could have known the one who'd bring it here would be my lovely wife_

 _I could sing a thousand songs about you still that would not do_

 _There's a million tiny things that make the things that you do, you_

 _I wouldn't trade our time together, wouldn't trade for anything_

 _Cause nothing else here in the world can bring the happiness you bring"_

Beca's words put smiles on everyone in the room, but no smile could compare to the one her favorite redhead was wearing.

 _"_ _And I am, over-whelmed, by you_

 _Am, over come, with joy_

 _You've, taken me higher, and shown me what love can do_

 _Where would I go, or be, without you_

 _Yeah, I'm over-whelmed, by you_

 _Am, over come, with joy,_

 _You've, taken me higher, and shown me what love can do_

 _Where would I go, or be, without you"_

Beca sings that last note, ending her playing. She awkwardly smiles, letting Jesse walk back up and help her take off the guitar. She takes the step back towards Chloe, reaching for the girl's hands once more.

"I love you." She simply states which makes Chloe grin with teary eyes, not knowing how she came to be the one to be Beca Mitchell's wife.


	16. Chloe's Phone Breaks

**Prompt (kendrick): Could you do one where beca is texting Emily about how she feels about Chloe but what she didn't know is that Chloe borrowed Emily's phone and is actually the one talking to her?**

Chloe hated herself. She didn't know how she could be so stupid to try to carry all of the sheet music, her and Beca's coffee, her car keys, and her phone. She knew that the moment her phone hit the ground, it was a goner. No more iPhone for Chloe. No more Trivia-Crack or Instagram until her new phone would come in the mail, which would be in three days.

She can't help but kiss Emily on her cheeks a hundred times though when the freshman offers to let Chloe use her phone for the day, knowing that the Bella's captain needed it to set up the reservations and plane tickets to fly out to Copenhagen. Chloe had stayed home that day, trying to get everything set up properly. She had no idea that it took so much work to book tickets and reserve rooms for all ten Bellas. Especially when every hotel she tried to book with, were all full.

Emily told her she would be back from classes around four, most of the other Bellas staying out a bit longer on most nights. Especially Beca with her internship and Fat Amy who spent most of her time with Bumper nowadays. So Chloe stayed home, PJs and slippers on as she walked around the house with the younger girl's phone stuck to her ear. Munching on pretzels and singing Gwen Stefani every time she was put on hold, which was a lot.

Chloe sighed, ending another phone call that ended with no rooms for the Bellas to stay in.

She raised her eyebrows though when noticing that Emily had a few texts sent in. Chloe wasn't one to pry, but all of them were from Beca of all people.

 ** _Beca: can you talk?_**

 ** _Beca: You might be in class, which is cool i guess. education is important._**

 ** _Beca: just text me when you can. i kind of need some help with something. i don't think i can talk about it with anyone but you._**

Chloe read all three texts with raised eyebrows, wondering what was bothering her best friend. What couldn't Beca talk about with anyone but Emily? Wasn't Chloe the best friend in the picture, the one that Beca always went to?

Chloe bit her lip, hurrying and typing in a reply as she sits down on the couch in the living room.

 ** _Emily: Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?_**

Chloe added a few emojis for good measure, knowing that the younger freshman used them all the time.

 ** _Beca: everything's not really okay, i've just been so stressed out lately. you know, with the internship and Chloe. sorry that i'm texting you about this. i never do this really. i guess i just needed someone to let it all out to._**

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows together, why was Beca stressed out about her?

 ** _Emily: What's up between you and Chloe? I thought you guys made up at the retreat?_**

Chloe was wondering if Beca wasn't telling her something, they had forgiven each other after their big fight. Was Beca secretly still mad at her?

 ** _Beca: we did. everything is going great between us actually. too great._**

 ** _Emily: I think i'm missing something here._**

 ** _Beca: i'm scared that once i tell her my feelings, she'll leave. like really scared._**

 ** _Emily: And which feelings are we talking about?_**

Chloe knew Beca had a hard time admitting to anything, even over text.

There wasn't any reply for a few moments, making Chloe scared that maybe Beca knew it wasn't Emily texting. It made her scared of whatever Beca might be feeling, might not be a good feeling. She didn't understand what the DJ was trying to say.

Chloe jumped though when the next text finally came, her heart stopping when she read it.

 ** _Beca: i love her emily…more than just friends should. i'm in love with her._**

Chloe sat back against the couch, not remembering how to think.

Beca? In love? With her?

She had been waiting for this to happen ever since the girl's freshman year. She never thought it would actually would though, all of those years spent in a depression, thinking that the young DJ would never love her back.

And she had just found out that she actually did love her back, but she found out when she wasn't supposed to. Over texts that were meant for Emily. Not Chloe.

 ** _Beca: i'm not freaking you out am i?_**

 ** _Beca: i'm so sorry if i am, you don't have to talk about this with me if you don't want to._**

Chloe felt her heart racing, should she stop texting back? That would just make Emily look bad though.

 ** _Emily: What about Jesse?_**

 ** _Beca: i broke up with him last week._**

Chloe let out a little shriek.

 ** _Emily: YOU WHAT?_**

 ** _Beca: um, i tried to let him down easy. sorry. i didn't know you would be so upset about it._**

 ** _Emily: No no no, it's totally fine! Why didn't you tell Chloe though?_**

Chloe sat for a moment, waiting for Beca's reply that was being delayed. Chloe was pacing around the room now, trying to shake out her nerves and excitement.

 ** _Beca: i didn't really want her to worry about me._**

 ** _Beca: wait, how did you know that i haven't told her yet?_**

Shit.

Chloe bit her lip, not knowing how to play this off.

 ** _Emily: Lucky guess?_**

 ** _Beca: um, good guess._**

 ** _Emily: Yuuuup. So are you going to tell her?_**

 ** _Beca: i don't know how to, what if she rejects me? i don't want to lose her._**

Chloe's heart swelled a bit, making her want to run to wherever the girl was now and tell her she loved her back.

 ** _Emily: You won't lose her Beca. She's love you too._**

 ** _Beca: i know she loves me, but i don't think she's in love with me you know? wouldn't she have told me by now?_**

 ** _Emily: Maybe she's scared about telling you too, maybe she's been in love with you since the moment you've met. you just have to go find out._**

 ** _Beca: okay._**

 ** _Beca: thanks Emily. i really needed to talk with someone about this. you know, get it off my chest and whatever? i have to go back to work now, so i'll see you tonight? thanks a bunch, you're a really good friend Legacy._**

 ** _Emily: Anytime Becs, you go get your girl ;)_**

Chloe set down Emily's phone with a grin, Beca wouldn't be mad if she found out that it was actually Chloe texting her the whole time, would she?

Of course she would.

Dammit.

Beca got home late that night, most of the Bella's already residing to their rooms for bed. It's a week night, so there's not any plans for parties or anything crazy for the girls. Beca drops her bag on her bed, taking off her blazer before walking back downstairs towards the kitchen. Cynthia Rose and Stacie sit in the living room, watching the tv as they argue over the next Bachelor. Emily sits at the kitchen island, her head hung over a book and a few papers.

"Hey Em." Beca gives a tired smile as she walks towards the fridge.

"Oh, hey Becs." Emily perks up, giving the captain a giant grin.

Beca grabs a water from the fridge, looking back to the younger girl. "Thanks again Em, talking to you today made me feel a lot better."

Emily gives Beca a confused look, "We talked today?"

Beca nods her head as she takes a sip of her water, "You know? We texted for a bit."

"No we didn't." Emily shakes her head making the older girl scrunch her eyebrows together. "I didn't have my phone today."

"What do you mean you didn't have your phone? We…talked about…certain things." Beca stands up straight, looking over into the living room to make sure no one else was listening.

"I gave Chloe my phone today-"

Beca spit out the water that had been in her mouth, making the younger girl give a small shriek in surprise.

"What?" Beca stared at Emily with wide eyes.

"Chloe broke her phone yesterday, she needed mine to book a hotel in Copenhagen." Emily explains.

Beca doesn't say anything, she just stares at the other girl in disbelief.

"Is everything okay?"

"I've gotta go talk to a certain redhead."

Emily opens her mouth to ask why, but Beca's already out of the room, her water bottle long forgotten.

Beca rushes up the stairs in anger, her feelings unfocused as she hurries and enters Chloe's room without even knocking.

Beca stops though when she stares at the the redhead, the girl standing in her boy-shorts and a red bra.

"Jesus Beca." Chloe jumps, turning around to see the younger Captain standing in the doorway.

"I-I…" Beca gulps, forgetting what she was going to say.

"What?" Chloe leans over her bed, grabbing a shirt and quickly pulling it over her head.

Beca looks back up at Chloe's face, cheeks burning. "I-I'm mad at you."

"Okay?" Chloe smiles as she walks towards Beca. "Why?"

"You know exactly why, Chloe." Beca shakes her head and looks away, her voice trying to sound angry. Chloe's just standing in front of her with a really tight shirt and very short boy-shorts, staring at her like she's about to pounce on the brunette at any minute. How's she supposed to remember how to process words and such?

"You shouldn't have texted me with Emily's phone, that's just not cool." Beca's face scrunching together in anger, her eyebrows raising though when Chloe sets a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it wasn't cool." Chloe smiles, stepping closer.

"Whats happening?" Beca tenses, her eyes widening when looking up at the redhead.

"Forgive me?" Chloe pouts, making Beca look at her utterly confused.

"This-what's happening? Shouldn't you be freaking out or telling me to piss off?" Beca questions.

"No." Chloe shakes her head with a teasing smile, her other hand reaching up and setting on the back of Beca's neck.

Beca gulps, her breathing becoming flustered. She opens her mouth to confess more of her confusion of the moment, but doesn't get anything out when Chloe's lips close in on her own. Beca's words are muffled, her eyes fluttering shut as her hands quickly go to the redhead's waist.

Chloe's hands wrap around the other girl's neck, a smile forming on her face as she finally kisses Beca for the first time.

"I've kind of been waiting a long time for you to love me back, so lets skip the drama and just kiss." Chloe whispers against Beca's smiling lips.

Beca nods quickly before pressing her lips back against the redhead's.


End file.
